High School: The Weirdest Years of My Life
by MusicAnonymous
Summary: Max moves to a new school in Arizona. Everything seems fine until assembly. Then things get strange. Find out how strange by reading it. The story is better than the summary. With hilarious Author's Notes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Anonymous. This is my first fan fiction, but not my first story. I accept all kinds of criticism I want some feedback on this, so tell me how you like it. Thank you,**

**Anonymous.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

High School: The Weirdest Years of My Life

Chapter 1

I stared at the large, white building in front of me blankly. The sign above it read, "The School". Is that the most creative these people could get? Kids filed into the doors, chatting noisily with each other.

I should explain before I get ahead of myself. I just moved to somewhere in Arizona (you thought I was gonna tell you where I was, didn't you?) because my mom started her own veterinary clinic. So, we packed up and moved here. At least I got away from my egotistic bastard of a dad. I'm just not gonna go there.

I strode towards the doors, ignoring the stares and whispers coming from the students around me. I looked down at my schedule and frowned. How was I supposed to find anything here? Ugh.

Just as I looked up from the sheet, I walked into a kid. I tumbled down and dropped all of my school crap. I looked up at the kid who knocked me down and my breath hitched in my throat.

Sitting on his haunches was one of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen. His overlong black hair fell over his right eye and his skin was kind of olive toned. He wore a black windbreaker and black jeans. But his most striking feature was his eyes. They were a deep onyx, so dark I couldn't see the pupil. Gold flecks were splattered throughout his iris.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going," I said with a sheepish smile. I surprised myself. I can count on one hand how many times I've apologized, and I just apologized to a complete stranger. What was wrong with me?

He nodded soundlessly, and then handed me my books. He stood and offered a hand. I took it and was immediately pulled to my feet as if I were nothing. I opened my mouth to thank him, but he disappeared into the crowd like a shadow. I frowned, but shrugged it off. He was probably just in a rush to get to class.

I continued to walk through the crowds until I reached my locker. I looked at the combination on the schedule, and then put it into the lock. I pulled it open and piled my books that I didn't need into it. I closed my locker, only to be met with a smiling girl. She had light, mocha skin and unruly dark brown hair. Her doe eyes were wide and excited.

"Hi!" she trilled, "My name's Nudge! What's yours? I heard we got a new student, so I came down to see you. What classes do you have? I hope you have classes with me and my friends. Sit with us at lunch, please. I can't wait for you to meet all my friends! You can start hanging out with us and we can have sleepovers and-" She was cut off by a pale hand.

I looked up at the owner to see a boy with pale skin, pale, clouded blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. He wore a goofy grin and his eyes were focused just above my eyebrow. He was blind? He was seriously good.

"Nudge, you're going to scare the new girl off. Sorry, I'm Iggy. I didn't catch your name," he said playfully.

"Max," I replied calmly. He nodded, still grinning like a fool. Nudge got a determined look on her face. Iggy suddenly jumped back with his hand in the air, a disgusted look on his face.

"She licked me!" he squealed girlishly. I chuckled and Nudge giggled.

"Where are the Gasman and Angel?" Nudge asked after her giggling subsided. Iggy glared at her playfully as he wiped his hand on some random kid's backpack as they walked by.

"Well, Motor Mouth, they called me earlier to say they would meet us after Assembly," he muttered. Nudge nodded sadly.

"What's wrong with assembly?" I asked, confused by their expressions. They turned to me solemnly.

"You'll see…" Nudge murmured. I was shocked by her response (or lack thereof), but shook it off. "Come on, we'll be late if we don't go to the gym now," she said a little more brightly. Iggy and I nodded.

The two started down the hallway, so I decided to follow them. _I would like them as friends_, I thought. _But who was that boy in the hallway?_ I would have to figure it out later, because we reached the gym within two minutes.

Kids filled the gym, from the stage at the top of the gym to the mats on the wall on the other end. Nudge, Iggy, and I sat somewhere in the middle.

A man in a suit, followed by an important looking woman, walked onto the stage. The man looked to be of Asian descent with thinning, brown hair and slightly chubby. His eyes were a cold gray. The woman had fiery red hair and intelligent brown eyes.

Nudge leaned over and whispered, "That's Mr. Chu, the principal. The woman is Ms. Dwyer, the resident scientist. They're both horrible people." I was about to respond when a voice spoke.

"Hello, students," Mr. Chu crooned, "Ready for the daily Freak Show?" He was met with various rounds of applause and cheers of agreement. "Well, then," he said excitedly, "Why don't we get on with it? The lucky students who got the opportunity to participate in today's events are," he paused for dramatic effect, "Dylan Gunther-Hagen, Lissa Dwyer, and Sam Chris!"

Cheers erupted throughout the room. A boy with honey brown hair and sea blue eyes stood up in the crowd, grinning like a maniac. I could hear girls swoon as he passed. I rolled my eyes. The next boy that stood had curly, chestnut hair and hazel eyes with the same crazy grin. More girls sighed and giggled as he passed. Ugh. The girl that got up had the same red hair as the scientist and bright green eyes. I saw most of the guys' eyes get wide as she passed by them. She had a smirk in place.

They made their way to the stage and stood next to Chu and Dwyer, who both had huge grins on their faces.

"As you all know, Dylan here," he gestured to the first boy, "Is the captain of the football team. Sam," the second boy, "Is the co-captain. And Lissa is Ms. Dwyer's daughter. Give them a hand!" Applause filled the large room.

"I'll give her a hand," Nudge muttered beside me. I looked at her in surprise. _She must really hate this girl. What'd she do that was so horrible sweet little Nudge hates her? _I thought confusedly.

"Settle down, children," Chu chuckled. He turned to Dwyer. "Go get it. Be careful; it's a fighter."

"I've done this for a year and a half, now. I know how to get it on stage," she giggled as she stepped of the stage. My brow furrowed. What were they talking about? What was it? What were those kids about to do? So many questions swirled through my mind as the tense and excited silence settled around us.

A growl emanated from the behind the stage, followed by a loud clatter. No one moved as the sounds continued. The noises stopped abruptly. Suddenly, Dwyer burst onto the stage, her fire-truck red hair a bird's nest on top of her head. She towed a rope behind her.

She pulled roughly on the rope, bringing a boy, about six feet tall, onto the stage. But, it wasn't just any kid. I recognized him. He was the mysterious boy I saw in the hallway_. Well, I guess I won't have to wonder anymore,_ I thought wryly.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Anonymous. **_**And this is HappyBlonde!**_** Yes, Blondie here is going to be with me while I write this story. **_**And I'll be here to annoy you**_**. Well, I saw some people read the first chapter. I wouldn't mind a few reviews, if you people aren't too busy with life**_**. I hope you guys don't mind all of the insults; she can be a bit cranky sometimes.**_** Shaddup. Anyway, I would like reviews. Thank you,**

**Anonymous**** and ****HappyBlonde**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**.

Chapter 2

I stared in horror at the boy from the hallway. His face was blank, showing complete apathy for his situation. His wrists were bound together by the rope tugging him along. Chu sneered and Dylan, Sam, and Lissa glared murderously at him. The boy stared back at them blankly.

I turned to Nudge, who was on my left. She had her head bowed sadly, as if she knew what was coming next… She did know! My head whipped to Iggy, on my right. His eyebrows where furrowed furiously, like he wanted to do something about what was happening.

My head whipped back to the front. His hands were now untied and he was standing in the middle of the stage, facing the sea of students. Panic rose I my stomach as I took in the hypodermic needles, golf clubs, baseball bats, and boxing tape lined up behind him, along with other various tools of torture.

"Now, boy, show them why you're up here," Chu commanded coldly. Without a response, he rolled his shoulders and unfurled fifteen foot long wings from beneath his black windbreaker. His wings were a beautiful raven black, with long, glossy feathers that shined in the florescent lights, giving them a purplish glow.

I gaped in awe at them. They were amazing! But he was up there because of them? Because he was different? Well, that's… Um, interesting. His face stayed stoic as people sent angry threats and curses up to him. Someone threw a textbook at him, which lopped him in the forehead. But he just stood there and took the harassment and abuse.

Someone else threw a shoe, but instead of just letting it hit him, his right hand shot up and caught it. His reflexes were better than a cat's! He chucked the shoe towards the back of the gym, where it hit the wall with a_ thud_ that echoed throughout the room. It silenced the kids.

Chu cleared his throat. "Well, with that, let the Assembly begin!" he crowed. Cheers erupted from the students. Sam stepped forward with a bat in his hands and a malicious grin on his face. He was at least four inches shorter than the boy, so about my height, maybe shorter. He gripped the bat firmly and swung hard, colliding with his ribs. A sickening crack resonated from them, and the boy winced slightly.

Sam swung four more times, each time earning a wince or a crack. He gave a satisfied grin as he placed the bat back in its rightful place. Cheers erupted once more through the crowd as Sam went back to his spot in the torrent of Fangirls. The boy stood quietly in the center of the stage, looking as if nothing happened.

Next was Lissa. Her weapon of choice was a golf club. She skipped gleefully towards him. She pulled the club, and before swinging it forward, screeched, "Fore!". The club connected with the back of his knee, making it buckle. He fell to his knees, and, before he could get up, she connected it again to his spine. He made a grunting sound and fell on his stomach. He tried pulling himself up, but Lissa swung the club into his chest. He fell on his back with an _oof._

Lissa skipped away from his body happily. She replaced the club and sauntered back to her place, wherever she came from.

Dylan was last. He had his knuckles wrapped up. _He was going to fight the boy_. He strode to the boy and pulled him up by his windbreaker. Dylan pushed him back, about two feet from him. The boy staggered back. He looked weakly at Dylan, trying to glare, but the look was met with a fist.

His head snapped to the side. Our eyes connected for a brief second, just long enough for him to see my plead for him to fight back, to be OK. A fire lit in his black eyes, and his head whipped back to Dylan. He glared daggers at him. It was probably the scariest thing I had ever seen.

His fist snapped back and slammed into Dylan's face. Not so pretty anymore, eh? Dylan went flying off the stage, into the crowd that skittered away from the stage in a mass of screaming teenagers. Chu and Dwyer ran as fast as I've ever seen off the stage.

I sat there for a moment, gaping at the whole scene. My head turned to see Nudge grinning and Iggy laughing like a fool.

The boy turned to me, the fire in his eyes changed, somehow. He started towards us, but his legs gave out on him. He landed on the wooden stage with a heavy _thunk_. I shot up and raced to him, Iggy and Nudge flanking me. Half way there, two blondes met up with us. I skidded to a stop so I wouldn't be the one on the floor, writhing in pain.

"What the Hell happened here? !" the boy asked loudly. "Did something explode?" His big, blue eyes widened as he looked at Iggy. Explode? What was up with these people and destruction?

Iggy shook his head, still running beside me. "Nah, no explosions, just Fang showing us his _sweet_ martial arts moves. It. Was. Awesome!" he punched the air.

"Hate to burst your bubble there, Ig, but you didn't see it. You're blind." I said jokingly. Iggy looked at me, his jaw opened mockingly.

"No, are you sure?" he asked in mock disbelief.

"By the way," Nudge interrupted, "Angel, Gazzy, this is Max. Max, these are the twins, Angel and the Gasman." I nodded at them, but didn't say anything as we leapt up onto stage. I dashed to the boy as fast as I could. He was sitting up unsteadily, holding his right side.

I kneeled down next to him and held up three fingers. "How many fingers?" I asked. He mirrored my actions, showing me three fingers. "Good, no concussion," I mumbled to myself. Angel sat next to me, grinned at the boy, then at me.

"So what happened here?" she asked sweetly, cocking her head to the side. I opened my mouth to reply, but Nudge beat me to it. As she rambled on, I looked over the boy. His ribs were bruised and cracked, his nose had stopped bleeding, his leg was fractured, and his head and arms were fine. His left wing was bleeding, but not broken.

"You're so lucky," I said, looking at his face. He reached up and wiped the blood away with his sleeve. "What's your name?" He looked into my eyes, questioning if I could be trusted. "I'm Max; this is Angel, Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman."

He nodded, never breaking eye contact. "Fang," he whispered so only I could hear. I grinned. He decided he could trust me. He smirked back at me, the first emotion I had ever seen from him. My grin got wider.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He leaned on me slightly. Ugh, male pride always gets in the way. He seemed really light, though. I guessed it was so he could fly. Iggy looked at him with sightless eyes. They glinted mischievously. Gazzy had the same look.

"Dude, that was the coolest thing I have ever heard. It wasn't just his nose that cracked; it was, like, his entire face! And then he went flying! Holy crap! Remind me not to get on your bad side," Iggy exclaimed. We all nodded at this.

"Yeah, from what Ig said, you must've gone all, 'Hulk smash!' on Dylan's face. He so deserved that. He's a jerk face," Gazzy agreed. He and Iggy shared a look. "You have to teach us that!" they pleaded in unison.

Fang shrugged, while I chuckled and the girls rolled their eyes. "Well, we need to head to class," Nudge said sadly. I looked at Fang for affirmation. He nodded.

"You sure?" I asked. He nodded again and straightened up. His jaw tightened, but otherwise, he seemed fine. "OK, well, see you later, then guys. I gotta get to history," I said glumly.

"I'm going there to," Angel chirped. I grinned and nodded. I turned back to Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy, but found them gone.

"Well, later, Fang. See you after school?" I asked. He smirked and nodded. I nodded coolly, but I was jumping up and down on the inside. I wanted to get to know this mysterious bird boy, and for some reason, wanted him to trust me. What was happening to me?


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Anonymous. **_**And HappyBlonde!**_** Yeah, yeah. As of 6:23 PM, I have not gotten a single review. I am very disappointed in you people. I work hard on these chapters and I would like some feedback! **_**Sorry readers, she's very passionate about these chapters**_**. Alright, I'm calm. Just read and review. **_**Please!**_** Thank you,**

**Anonymous**** and**** HappyBlonde**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Maximum Ride. **_**If we did, Dylan wouldn't have come into the picture at all.**_** Shut it, Blondie. **_**Offense!**_** Ugh…**

Chapter 3

"You know," Angel said as we waited for the teacher to start class, "Fang really likes you. He never shows emotion, like, ever. Now, he's smirking and talking. Well, only one word, but still." She giggled at my shocked face. I never really thought about it like that…

"He likes all of us a lot. We're the first people to talk to him kindly," I muttered, not liking where this was going. She grinned at me knowingly.

"Sure he likes us all, but he likes you the most. In a different way," she giggled again.

"How do you know this stuff?" I asked doubtfully. She giggled again. I frowned at her. Her knowingness was getting annoying.

"I can read people easily. Some call it a gift, others a curse. To each their own, I guess," she shrugged. I huffed and turned away.

"Definitely a curse," I mumbled under my breath. She flicked the side of my head. I turned to her. "What was that for?" I exclaimed.

"You sound like Iggy and Ella," she stated simply. I looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Who?"

"Ella is one of our friends. She wasn't able to come because her mom is sick. She had to stay home and help her out. She'll be back tomorrow, though. You can meet her then. You'll like her," Angel assured. I nodded, grateful that she dropped the previous subject.

"Alright class," the history teacher, Mr. Spain, called. "Today, you'll be…" I zoned out as he droned on. I turned to my thoughts on what Angel said.

Did Fang really think of me like that? No, he just met me today, and has only spoken one word to me. Did I think of him like that? I don't think so, I mean, I just met him. Sure, he's good looking, and has those gorgeous wings, but that doesn't mean I like him. Ugh, these things were so confusing.

My new friends were great, though. Iggy was hilarious. And, in the short time I've known him; I learned he was a blind pyro. How many of those can you say you've met? None, well, that's what I thought. He had an immature personality, but was still a problem solver.

Nudge was fun. She had a motor mouth and a just all around bubbly personality. And, I've figured out that she has a great sense of fashion. I will never stay in a room alone with her, not unless I want to be a human Barbie doll.

The Gasman is great. He's a lot like Iggy. He's a crazy pyro, with the sense of humor of an eight year old. And he got his name for a reason. He has a messed up digestive system. Word to the wise: don't stay in a small, enclosed space with him. And stay upwind. Unless you want to suffocate. He's very protective of his younger twin, too. He's a great big brother.

Angel is so sweet. She is so much like an angel, with her big, blue eyes and curly blonde hair. But she is anything but. She may seem so sweet and innocent, but she was a demon. Believe me. And if you don't, look back to the conversation we had earlier.

And then there's Fang. I wasn't sure what to make of him. He was so quiet, so secretive. And the wings, his wings were amazing. I wanted to know more about how he got them, more about him. And he was so dark, it was almost impossible. His obsidian eyes held so many emotions and I wanted to sort through them all. He was just so… different.

My attention was snapped back to the present by the bell. I packed up my stuff and raced to the door with Angel by my side. I slipped out the door and headed out into the hallway. I passed people who glanced at me out of the corner of their eyes and whispered about me. I ignored them and pressed on. I reached the English room and Angel departed from my side.

"Hey buddy," Iggy crooned, suddenly at my side. He slipped his arm over my shoulders playfully. "You in English, too?" he asked, scrunching up his nose. I chuckled. "I take that as a yes," he laughed. I shrugged his arm of my shoulder and walked into the room. "Hey!" he called after me.

He ran up beside me and glared at my left ear. I rolled my eyes at him, and then remembered an important detail. "Ig, I'm rolling my eyes," I muttered. He rolled his back.

I took a seat behind him and started to scribble in my notebook. The class went by slowly, and I filled three pages with doodles. I was outta there as soon as the bell rang. I was excited for my next class period. Lunch.

I raced toward the cafeteria, ignoring Iggy calling my name. I skidded to a stop before I slammed face first into the doors.

"Yo."

I jumped at the voice. It was so close to my neck, I could feel the owner's breath. The voice was nice, deep and velvety. I turned slowly to see Fang standing there with a smirk planted on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What's up?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"The sky," he answered seriously. Add that to the list of things I know about him. He's got a dry sense of humor. That would be number one.

"Come on, let's eat," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Ugh, why are guys so immature?


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Anon- Ow! Why'd you hit me with the shoe? A**_** pink**_** shoe?** _**Because you were gonna forget me again.**_** She hit me with a pink shoe**_**. I think I broke her. Oops… As you can see, Anonymous cannot be touched by pink.**_** No, no, I'm good. Anyway, sorry if the paragraphs in the story are messed up, my computer hates me. Also, we want to thank the three people who reviewed. **_**Yes, I love you!**_** She loves everyone, don't feel special**_**. I don't love you**_**. Yes, my mission is complete!**_** I take offense**_**. You should, Blondie! Mwahahaha**_**… Yeah, I broke her**_**… Thank you,**

**Anonymous**** and ****HappyBlonde**

Chapter 4

I pushed my locker shut and pulled my backpack over my shoulder. The day had gone by relatively fast.

I had four classes with Nudge, two with Angel, three with Iggy, two with Gazzy, and only one with Fang. My classes consisted mostly of zoning out and doodling in my notebook, but I did participate in my favorite class, Gym. It was fun to watch Fang beat those kids at dodge ball. They ran away screaming when he grabbed a ball. I hit him in the face, but I think he bruised my ribs.

I smirked at the recent memory and started for the doors. I heard light footsteps behind me. Nudge appeared next to me in the next second, out of breath. I looked at her weirdly, wondering why she was so out of breath.

"You'll never believe what I just heard!" she shouted. People turned to look at her, but returned to their conversations shortly after. I guess they were used to her outbursts.

"What?" I asked tentatively. I wasn't sure if I_ wanted_ to know. She looked at me seriously. I nodded, then looked back up; she was at least a few inches shorter than me. The halls were almost completely deserted.

"Dylan and Sam are planning on asking you out!" she squealed. Then she glared at the ground. "You're not going to accept, are you?" she asked softly. I looked at her incredulously.

"You kid, right?" I asked. "I wouldn't do that. They beat up my best friend, and they expect me to go on a date? I haven't even met them!" I almost shouted, then quieted my voice. "We're talking about me, right?"

Her face lit up. "I knew you wouldn't accept!" she exclaimed happily. She danced around me in circles, and I laughed lightly.

"Come on," I grabbed her hand, "Everyone's waiting for us." I dragged her through the doors at the end of the hall. The parking lot was full of kids and their cars. I scanned it to find my friends. I found a flash of strawberry blonde and black hair and hurried toward it.

They were standing next to a tree in the front lawn. Fang was leaning against it, Angel was sitting next to him, braiding grass, and Iggy and Gazzy were talking about… something. I picked out the words big, boom, and prank. I don't want to know.

Fang's eyes lit up when he heard us coming, and he turned his head. He nudged Angel with his foot and she looked up. She grinned and jumped up. She wacked Gaz on the head, who, in turn, slapped Iggy while turning because of a hand gesture he was making. Iggy started yelling profanities at Gazzy, attracting attention from the other kids in the parking lot.

Fang's jaw clenched in discomfort, so he stepped between the arguing boys and pulled them apart by their hair. Iggy shrieked and Gazzy slapped at Fang's hand. Fang tilted his head down, looking them both in the eye.

"Shut. Up," he hissed venomously. The boys immediately clamped their mouths shut. And a good thing, too. If looks could kill, we'd be planning two funerals. I looked around to see that everyone had turned back to their friends. I motioned for Fang to let them go, and with on last glare, released them.

"Let's go," I muttered. I started to walk in the direction of my house, and three pairs of footsteps followed me. I turned to see Nudge, Iggy, and Fang following. Angel and Gazzy stood together behind us.

"We live that way," Gaz said, grinning. "See you guys tomorrow." They waved then turned to leave. "Race you!" They took of sprinting. I laughed lightly.

I turned around again and found that Iggy and Nudge had already started walking, already in an in depth conversation on penguins and unicorns. Sometimes I doubt if Iggy is a guy. Fang shook his head at them.

"Well, let's not get left behind," I muttered. Fang nodded, so we walked on behind them towards home. What an odd day…

_**Hi! Anonymous doesn't know I'm on here, so I gotta make this quick. I want you guys to start reviewing when you read, and also, sorry about the wait. School and stuff… You know how it is. Anyway, thanks for reading the story. I got-**_** What are you doing on my computer?! **_**Crap, gotta go. Thank you, I love you,**_

__**HappyBlonde**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Anonymous. **_**And HappyBlonde**_**. Shadow, your turn.**** No****. Whatever, this is Shadow, one of my best friends. **_**We wanted him here. Ignore him if he says anything about being taken hostage.**_** Anyway, we got favorited**_**. Two favorites, six reviews, and five follows, to be exact.**_**Yay**_**. Be happier, Shadow**_**. ****No****. He doesn't talk much. Anyway, we want to thank all the readers**_**. Yep, thanks!**_**Keep going, they'll let me go if you review.**** You're here on your own accord. ****The doors and windows are locked**_**.**__** No escaping this FanFiction**_**. ****I'm screwed.**** Thank you,**

**Anonymous****, ****HappyBlonde****, and**** Shadow**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Maximum Ride**_**. If we did, the series wouldn't have ended.**_**It was good…**** Shut it, Blondie. And that's a good thing Shadow; you're finally admitting you liked it. ****Shut it, Anonymous.**** Wow, feisty. ****Grrrr…**

Chapter 5

"So that's how this all started? Some kid took a video of you flying and posted it around school?" I asked, dumbfound. On the way home, Fang filled me in on how the beatings started. You just heard the summary right up there. See it? If you don't, you need glasses.

Fang nodded while looking at the ground. Was he ashamed? About what? His wings? I hope not. I would kill to have wings.

"What's wrong?" I murmured gently. He shook his head, then looked up. He looked at a house behind me and pointed at it.

"That's mine," he said softly; it was barely audible above the wind. I followed his finger up to a surprise. It was my house. The black shingles and dark red door, the large windows and the white picket fence, it was all familiar. "In the attic."

I frowned. "I live in that house," I argued. He gave me a confused look and limped up to the house. I quickly followed. He pulled a paperclip and a bobby pin from his pocket when he reached the door. He bent down and moved his slender hand deftly. A click sounded from the handle and he straightened.

He opened the door and held it open for me. I raised an eyebrow amusedly and walked through the door. As I passed, I told him, "I could have just used the key." He shrugged and grinned sheepishly. I smirked back and walked into the kitchen where I saw my mom rummaging through the cupboard.

"Hey, Mom." She looked up from her search and flashed me a tired grin. She straightened up and fixed her messy ponytail.

"Hey Sweetie, how was school?" she asked happily as she moved to a box on the counter. It was labeled 'cutlery'.

"It was… interesting, to say the least," I muttered. She looked up at me in confusion. "I brought a friend home with me," I said, changing the subject. Her face brightened.

"Who?" I motioned for Fang to come up. He limped up behind me. I could tell he was tense. I touched his hand gently, and I could feel his muscles relax slightly.

"Mom, this is Fang. Fang, this is my mom, Valencia Martinez." Mom stuck her hand out for him to shake, but Fang just stared at it like rat poison. Mom drew her hand back, but her smile didn't falter. "He's shy," I supplied. She nodded in understanding.

"Fang is here for a reason. He's in a bit of a unique situation," I explained. Fang gave me a look that said 'And why are you telling her this?'. "Don't worry; she's a vet. She can help." I looked at his leg. He shook his head.

"I'm fine," he whispered. I was unconvinced. I turned back to mom, who was watching us amusedly.

"He has, um… Just show her, Fang," I demanded softly. There was no way I could explain it. I could barely believe it. He looked at the windows, which were letting in soft sunlight. "Can you close the curtains, Mom? He's paranoid." She nodded and did so. She returned to her spot in front of us.

Slowly, Fang began to unfurl his wings. The black feathers glinted purple in the faint kitchen light. A look of relief flashed across his face. I guess wings get cramped when they're stuck against your back all day.

Mom kept her face level as she approached Fang. "Wings," she breathed. She touched his feathers, running a finger down one. Fang's face was carefully guarded. I smiled reassuringly at him. "Well," Mom said, standing up straight, "I never thought I'd ever get to do a checkup on a bird kid," she chuckled lightly. "Sit down here and I'll look you over," she instructed.

Fang sat on a bar stool. I sat across from him and started to recall what happened for Mom when she came back with her supplies. She sat and examines Fang as I retold the horror. Fang frowned at the story, probably remembering the pain that went with each memory.

"Wow," she muttered as Fang winced. She was tending to his leg that Lissa wacked with a nine iron.

"What?" I asked worriedly. She was looking at his leg with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know how you walked in this all day, but you have a torn tendon and fractured patella. You should have had medical treatment right away," she exclaimed. Mom was genuinely concerned for him, like I thought she would be. Fang seemed shocked by her reaction, but didn't show it.

"I've had worse," Fang said normally, like he goes through this kind of thing every day… Wait.

"Now that you know about Fang, you should know that he's been living in this house for the past, I don't know, since he's lived in this town, I guess. The attic, to be exact. So, he needs somewhere to stay. I was thi-" Mom cut off my rambling.

"First off," she started, "that explains the neighbors coming over and warning me about the 'ghost' that lives here. I think I just met him. And second off, of course he can stay. But not in that old attic. He can stay in one of the other rooms upstairs. And we'll get him some new clothes and other junk. How does that sound, Fang?" she asked kindly.

Fang looked from me to Mom to me again. I nodded enthusiastically. My best friend living in the same house as me? Who wouldn't want that?!

"OK," he conceded. I grinned at him. Mom grinned at both of us. I jumped up and ran to the closet. I grabbed some dark gray sheets and quickly made the bed in the room next to across from mine.

When I came back, I found my mom and Fang chatting as she made dinner. Well, more like Mom chatting and Fang nodding and throwing in a few words now and then. I smiled at the sight.

"Sooooo," I interrupted. Fang didn't turn, but Mom jumped.

"Max! You scared me!" Mom exclaimed. Fang cocked his head to the side. I admit, he looked kind of cute like that, like a little puppy dog.

"You didn't know she was there?" he asked, genuinely confused. Mom gave him a dry look.

"I'm sorry not all of us are mutant bird kids like you," she said, equally as dry. Fang smirked, then looked at me.

"I like your mom." I laughed heartily and sat down. _I could get used to this,_ I thought.

**This is Anonymous. **_**And freaking HappyBlonde!**_**And Shadow.**** Stop, the enthusiasm is killing me! ****I'm a serial killer, I know.**** Whatever, thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming**_**. I love you guys!**_**I want to leave****. Shut it, Blackie. ****Creative nickname.**** -_- Anywho, sorry it took so long to update. I had a boat load of school work to finish. Thank you,**

**Anonymous,****HappyBlonde,**** and ****Shadow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anonymous here. **_**And Happy-Freaking-Blonde!**_**Help. Me****. Anyway, thanks for all you readers out there. I appreciate the advice and criticism. *Hint, hint*. **_**Shadow, say something**_**. ****… **_**Don't be like that. Tell us who you like.**_**Mphrmerguadi****. **_**Wha?**_**No****. Just leave him be, Blondie.**_**Since when are you on his side?**_** I don't know, since you became the over-emotional freak you are. **_**So, since ever, right?**_**Yep.**_**You both suck.**_**You know you love us!**_**…**_** Thank you,**

**Anonymous,****HappyBlonde,**** and ****Shadow**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Maximum Ride**_**. If we did, Lissa would be a b-**_** OK, that's enough. ****Language.**** Sorry, readers. ****She's a freak, we know****. Shadow… ****You don't scare me.**** I should. ****Whatever… ****We don't own any movies, music, or video games mentioned in this, either.**

Chapter 6

"Ahh, Friday," Nudge sighed. The entire group, or as Mom started calling us, the Flock, were walking out of the School, ready for the weekend. We had plans to hang out at my house for a while, then have a scary movie marathon. They would all sleep over there for the night.

"You guys ready for some horror movies?" I asked excitedly. I loved horrors. They just made you jump, then laugh at yourself for jumping at something so ridiculous and fake. Everyone nodded eagerly, even Fang, who has yet to see a horror movie.

I grinned and surveyed the Flock. Four of them had small bags full of clothes and games and ect. This was also Fang's first sleepover. Speaking of… He had his new black IPod on, his ear buds in. He had the faintest smile on his sharp, angular face.

My heart warmed as I looked at him. To think, I only met him a week ago and he's already taken a big place in my heart. Mushy feelings, must avert thoughts.

I was jolted out of my (horribly mushy) thoughts by small hand touching my arm. I turned my head to see Angel staring at me with a knowing look in her eye.

"What?" I asked cautiously. She smirked. Her name is very misleading.

"You so like him," she said smugly. I rolled my eyes. I didn't say anything; I knew she would just turn it on me. No use denying it if she can just turn it into an admittance.

Angel opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a loud thud. I looked at my Flock and my eyes landed on Fang. He was now holding a soccer ball, confusion written in his eyes. A bunch of kids on the field next to us stood frozen, staring at Fang in horror. He smirked suddenly and charged the field with the ball in hand.

The players ran screaming from him. Ever since the incident on Monday, he had not had one of those retched Assemblies. Everyone seemed to be frightened of him. I guess that's a good thing. When Sam and Dylan asked me out, Fang was behind me. He glared at them so hard I think Dylan peed himself. They both ran away whimpering. Ahh, good times, good times…

"Don't you think you should call him back?" Gazzy chuckled. I shook my head. He looked so happy chasing those kids; I just couldn't bring myself to make that happy glint in his eyes leave I sighed. It was about time to start the sleepover, anyway.

"Hey Fang!" I yelled over the screaming children. His head bobbed up and he stopped in his tracks. "Come on, we gotta go!" he nodded and trotted over happily. He had a lopsided grin on his face that showed of his sharp fangs. He threw the ball over his shoulder, and it smacked one kid in the side of the head. He fell and scrambled for safety.

Once he reached us, Iggy and Gazzy launched questions at him. "That was so cool! How did you do that? Can you teach me that?" they asked in unison. Angel and Nudge launched questions at me in turn. Cause I just can't just be left alone.

"Why does he listen to you? I mean, he never listens to any of us. How do you do it? You gotta teach me how to control him like that," Nudge chattered. Angel grinned at me evilly.

"He has fallen," she said. Nudge shut up (gasp!) and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really? You think so already?" she asked in amazement. Angel nodded eagerly giving me a jubilant look. I groaned but said nothing. Fang glanced at me from his position beside me.

"She's being a demon child. Again," I muttered, shaking my head. His shoulders shook lightly in silent laughter. I rolled my eyes. "Her henchman apparently knows what she's saying. I'm not sure how, she sounds like a fortune cookie, or a spy. 'He has fallen,' I imitated in my best manly voice. Fang laughed harder, silently, of course. We're talking about Fang here. He does everything silently.

He handed me an ear bud and turned on his IPod. I gratefully accepted it. I did NOT want to listen to Sergeant Demon and Corporal Motormouth. Or the pyros. I'll probably just have to confiscate their newest creation later, anyway. I immediately recognized the song that was playing. It was 'Broken Glass' by Three Days Grace. I grinned at it.

_All we are is broken glass_

_Thrown to the floor, we were never meant to last_

_And all we are are empty shells_

_Try to pick us, you're gonna cut yourself_

_We march the streets at night_

_Looking for a thrill, looking for a fight_

_It was the first day of the rest of our lives_

_We work fast, never gonna die_

_Riding up highway, 45_

_We didn't know it couldn't go on forever_

_All we are, is broken glass_

_Thrown to the floor, we were never meant to last_

_And all we are, is empty shells_

_Try to pick us up, you're gonna cut yourself_

_We fought to rule the world_

_Not knowing just how fragile we really were_

_Like it was the last day of the rest of our lives_

_Then the bricks began to fall_

_And we can see the cracks along the wall_

_We didn't know it couldn't go on forever_

_All we are is broken glass_

_Throw us to the floor, we were never meant to last_

_And all we are are empty shells_

_Try to pick us up, you're gonna cut yourself_

_We believe we can go on forever_

_We believe we can go on forever_

_Forever_

_All we are is broken glass_

_Thrown to the floor, we were never meant to last_

_And all we are are empty shells_

_Try to pick us up, you're gonna cut yourself_

_You cut yourself_

_You're gonna cut yourself_

_You're gonna cut yourself_

I grinned at Fang. He had the same taste in music. And it described things pretty well for him. We continued walking until we reached my house. I let the in with the key and got myself revved up for the movie marathon.

This was gonna be interesting…

**This is Anonymous. I want to tell you to listen to Three Days Grace, this song and others. Best band ever. So, read and review. Thank you****, Anonymous.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is Anonymous. I had the crappiest day of school, and I kinda just wanna disappear for a while. I won't neglect to update, I just don't want to be near people. I might say something I'll regret. **_**It's true. She once cussed out a teacher who pissed her off on a bad day.**_**And I still have scars from that one time I got in her way. She had scissors…**_** I remember that. She still is very sorry about that**_**. Yes I am, but let's get on with this. I'd like to thank you reviewers. ****Keep it up.**** Thank you,**

**Anonymous,**_**HappyBlonde,**_** and ****Shadow**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Maximum Ride. ****Or any other band, movie, or videogame we may mention in it**_**.**__** If we owned Max Ride, Fang wouldn't have left.**_** And if we owned Three Days Grace or Paramore, we would be living in a mansion somewhere.**_** Did you know that Paramore means "forbidden love" in French? **_**Yes.**** I take French, Blondie. In your class. **_**Oh, yeah…**_

Chapter 7

I frowned as Angel and Nudge held up Twister. They were trying to get me to play it with them. "Please, Max. It'll be fun!" Angel pleaded. I shook my head. Then the worst possible thing happened.

They flashed the Bambi eyes. I cringed away from the cuteness, but I couldn't look away. "Fine," I conceded, "But you have to put those things away and we have to wait for Ella." The girls cheered happily.

Iggy and Gazzy shot me looks that said 'What have you done?' and Fang looked completely indifferent. I rolled my eyes at them in annoyance. I walked closer to them.

"It's your fault. You should have helped me escape the gravitational pull of the Bambi eyes." Fang smirked as the two boys groaned. The doorbell rang and made me jump. The once annoyed boys laughed at me and I flicked them both upside the head. Fang was smart enough to keep his trap shut.

I jogged to the door as it rang again. "Hold on!" I yelled irratibly. I heard a laugh outside the door. I smirked evilly and stopped just infront of the door. "I think I'll just let you sit out there for a while…" I trailed off. I heard fists banging on the door and I chuckled.

"Maximum Ride!" Ella yelled from the other side of the door. "Open this door or I will crawl through the window and choke you in your sleep!" I laughed loudly at this and unlocked the door. Ella had her arm raised like she was going to knock again. "Thank you," she said sweetly and picked up her neon green night back. She trotted in and set her stuff down like she didn't just threaten my life.

I heard cackles from the living room and several giddy giggles. I walked into the room and saw Fang sitting on the black loveseat with his ear buds in, practically blending in with the fabric. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge were all grouped together, plotting. Ella stood next to Iggy, with an amused look on her face.

I cleared my throat and their heads snapped to look at me. I gave them a confused look and Nudge let out a relieved sigh. I shrugged it off and looked at Fang. He gave me an amused glance; so apparently, he hadn't heard any of their conversations. Crap…

I clapped my hands together to grab their attention. They all turned to me. I heaved a sigh and started.

"Ok, so I promised Angel and Nudge that we'd all play Twister." I glared at the two giggling demons. "So nominate someone to be the spinner." Everyone pointed to someone different. Then, their fingers all converged on one person. Angel.

This was so set up.

"Ok," I muttered uncertainly. "Help with the furniture, guys." Fang got up and immediately moved back the loveseat and the recliner with no effort_. Is he really that strong?_ I thought in bemusement. With several grunts and mutters, Gazzy and Iggy moved the couch they were sitting on back.

"You realize it would be easier to move if you girls got off, right?" Iggy murmured angrily. Angel, Nudge, and Ella giggled at his expense. Iggy rolled his sightless eyes and the Gasman let loose his namesake.

"Ewwwwwwww!" Nudge squealed. "That's so gross." I rolled my eyes, but glared at Gaz. Angel punched her brother in the arm lightly, while Ella pretended to faint. Iggy held his neck and shouted for a gasmask. Fang just scrunched his nose a little and moved upwind. He looked kinda cute like that…

After the stink disappeared and my mushy thoughts were pushed back into the dark recesses of my mind, the game was set up. Nudge, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Fang, and I all stood, waiting for our call.

"Iggy, right foot yellow," Angel commanded. Iggy moved his foot to the nearest yellow, which was two feet out on the board. He grinned smugly. "Nudge, left hand red." Nudge did as told, bending down to her feet because the nearest red was in front of her. "Gaz, right hand blue." He was now twisted between Nudge and Ig on the board.

"Do. Not. Let. Out. One. Of. Your. Gifts." Nudge growled. Her head was near that end…

"Max, right foot green," Angel smiled. I grumbled and did as told. My foot was under Iggy's head. He seemed kind of nervous. No reason for that, right…

"Fang, left hand blue." Fang's face ended up beside of my leg. This continued for another twenty minutes. We looked like a pretzel factory. At the end, Iggy, Fang, and I were the last on the board. I was unfortunately hovering over Ig, and Fang was somehow stretched under him.

"Well, hello there," Iggy chuckled. I rolled my eyes and took Iggy's leg out from under him with my own. He fell on top of Fang, whose breath left him in a whoosh. But he stood steady. Iggy rolled off of him with a groan.

"Dude, are you made out of iron?" Iggy wheezed. Fang shrugged one shoulder, then smirked. He looked up at me.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," he grinned crookedly. His sharp teeth glinted in the artificial light. I smirked back and looked up at Angel, she smiled coolly.

"Max, right hand yellow." Crap. Yellow was over Fang's face, just out of my reach. I moved my hand over him, putting my face right above his. My hand was strained, but I was still out of reach of the spot.

Fang watched with amusement at my struggle. I looked into his onyx eyes and saw the weird gold flecks that peppered his eyes. They really did look like the night sky. And they were as deep and mysterious as the night sky, too. My legs went numb as my mind went blank.

My mind came back as my arm holding me up gave out. Fang's eyes widened momentarily. His arms went around my waist, causing him to fall on his back. His jaw tightened in pain, but his eyes shown with concern. I never touched the ground, but I landed on his chest.

Iggy was right. He was like a brick wall. But it was oddly comfortable. I wiped the thought from my head. I lifted my head off his chest and looked up at his face. It was emotionless except for the small twinge of worry in his eyes.

"You ok?" His short, clipped sentence held just enough emotion in it for me to know he was worried. I nodded and rolled off him. He retracted his arms and pulled himself up. He helped me up and looked at me.

"Ig was right, you're like a wall," I said, punching his stomach. He chuckled. "But he's so comfortable, like a puppy." Everyone laughed as I tackled him in a playful hug. I could feel his chest rumble as he laughed silently.

He wrapped his ropey arms around me. I felt warmth fly through me and I felt… Safe, I guess. It felt right to be here. I need help. I pulled back, the others still giggling. Fang looked extremely happy, or as much so as Fang can look.

"Well, I think we should watch some movies," I suggested. Everyone agreed through their laughs. Let the movies begin.

**This is Anonymous. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I just did nothing. My day was really crappy. Anyway, thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Keep them up. Thank you, **

** Anonymous**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is Anonymous. **_**HappyBlonde is here, too.**_**...**** I think he's angry at me. ****No, at Blondie.**** What'd she do this time? ****Dyed my shirts pink.**** No wonder you refuse to speak after or to her. ****Yeah****. Anyway, we've gotten 282 visitors! ****Thank you, you made her happy.**_**Yep, I love you!**_**… **_**He still won't speak to me. **_**… **_**And neither will Anonymous. I just wanted to add some variety to his wardrobe. It's all black and dark red! Same with Anonymous! **_**Wait, you didn't… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! ****I'll help. Help us shun HappyBlonde by reviewing. ****Thank you,**

**Anonymous,****Shadow****, and ****a dead HappyBlonde**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Maximum Ride. ****Or any movies, games, or bands we mention.**** I wish we owned Three Days Grace… And we have Blondie captive. ****Now for payback… =3**

**Chapter 8**

"So what movie are we watching first?" Iggy asked excitedly. We looked at him weirdly, although the look was lost on him.

"Why are you so excited? You can't see it," I asked confusedly. He looked at me dumbly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I can assure you, it wasn't.

"That doesn't mean I can't listen to the wonderful gore. And Gazzy can describe it to me," he tittered, rubbing his hands together. The others in the room took a collective step away from him. Fang just gave him a look.

I shook my head and changed the subject from Iggy's weird… interests? "Umm, what movie should we watch first?" everyone turned from staring at Ig, including the oddball himself. Everyone shrugged. What big helps… "How about The Grudge?" Everyone nodded excitedly. "Well, don't just stand there like a bunch of penguins, move it!"

Everyone shuffled into the room, grumbling about penguins. I quickly slid the DVD into the player next to my TV and grabbed the popcorn off the kitchen counter. I trotted into the living room, plopping down next to Fang on the small loveseat we had moved back into place. His wings were spread slightly, I guess to air them out.

Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge flopped onto and around the recliner next to the couch, to its left. Ella and Iggy shared the couch comfortably. Ella's feet were next to Ig's head. I knew she would kick him at every jump scare.

I chuckled at the thought. Fang shot me an amused look, no doubt thinking the same thing. The previews started and I held back a laugh. The previews were always for a movie that was out long ago. It just made me want to laugh. I swung my feet up into Fang's lap. He smirked at me and extended his dark wing further. It wrapped around my back and pulled me into a sitting position, my feet falling off his lap. That sly little bird boy…

My thoughts kind of died down as I reveled in the warmth and softness of his feathers. I leaned back comfortably, but not enough to cause him any discomfort. His wing curled around me in a pocket of warm feathers and good vibes.

The movie started off kinda slow, but it picked up fast. The girl in that movie was really creepy. I don't get scared by anything easily, so that is saying something. Although, Ella, Nudge, and Angel seemed to be having a lot of trouble not screaming after each scare. Iggy was gonna have a bruise in the morning. He eventually shoved her feet of him. She immediately attacked him in a bone rushing hug. I don't think he disapproved…

Gazzy looked like he couldn't breathe with the two girls squishing him. I think he was turning a bit blue…

Fang noticed me tense up at each scare and he retracted his wing enough to bring me closer to him, but not leave my side. His arm came around me in a comforting side hug. He leaned down.

"I got you. No need to be scared," he whispered gently. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder without looking up at him. I felt oddly safe, not at all scared and jumpy like I had been just seconds ago. I guess he just had some calming nature about him that could relax even the weariest of movie goers.

I watched the rest of the movie without fear. Although, I did laugh a little at the other girls because of their screams at the end of the movie. I got up while the credits rolled and put in a different horror film. The title read Insidious. I grinned and slipped it in. Iggy came in with three more bowls of popcorn in his arms.

Nudge attacked him, almost sending him tumbling, along with the other two bowls. Fang caught him deftly, snatching a bowl as he righted Ig. He sat back down in a daze, not entirely sure how he ended up back in his space next to Els. I sat next to Fang again and resumed my earlier position.

I must say, 'The Man with the Red Face' scared the crap outa me. Even Fang jumped a bit. The Master of Emotions (or lack thereof) jumped. I think I saw a bird fall from the sky… By the time the movie was finished, I was curled into Fang's side with his comforting arm around my shoulders.

I gingerly got up from my spot and put one more movie in for the night. The Human Centipede. _This should be good_, I thought wryly…

I think that had to be one of the scariest films ever created. It was so gross, too. The sewing, so much thread… I will never look at a sewing circle the same again. Or the toilet. Or a man with a deep, gruff, scratchy voice. I'm scarred for life. The only thing keeping me from turning it off was Fang's reassuring whispers in my ear.

"I think that's enough movies for one night," I said hurriedly. The girls nodded so fast I thought their heads might pop off. Iggy looked like he was gonna puke, and Gaz was a little green, instead of blue. Fang just gave one short, curt nod.

We set up the sleeping bags. Fang sat his next to mine. I knew what he was doing. He was going to be there to get me to sleep if I couldn't myself, which I doubted I could after that.

"Night, everyone," I muttered. I heard various replies of goodnights across the room. I closed my eyes and tried to shove the images of that horrendous film from behind my eyelids.

"Night, Max." I felt Fang move closer to me and pull me into him. I relaxed instantly. And precious sleep greeted me sooner than I thought it would, the little bugger…

**This is Anonymous. I apologize for not updating sooner. You know how that school is… Anyway, I wanna thank those who reviewed and ask more of you to review. Thank you,**

** Annoymous**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is Anonymous. ****And Shadow.**_**If you forget me, I will dye both of your hair pink.**_** And I'll cut yours off****. **_**EEEK! Not the hair! You're so violent**_**. ****I take that as a compliment.**** Did you know that Shadow used to be Canadian? ****I was kicked out because I was too violent.**** We kid, we kid. Anyway, thanks to you who reviewed. **_**We wanna thank Writer of the Faeries.**_** We like your comments. ****You make the others laugh.**_**Shadow is too cool to laugh.**_** He has no soul. ****I can't dance.**** We're off topic. I had a crappy day again on Saturday. To any of you that have ever been involved in or know someone who has been involved in a hit and run car accident, comment. **_**Tell us your secrets…**_**That was creepy.**** On with the chapter! Thank you,**

**Anonymous,****Shadow,**** and ****HappyBlonde**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Maximum Ride. ****Or anything else mentioned in the fic.**_**But I wanna own Fang. **_**You have me.**** You do look like him… ****So you think I'm hot?**_**Ewww…**_** Whaaat?! No, you kidding me?(No sarcasm here) ****Mhm…**

Chapter 9

"Shut up, Iggy!" I heard a voice hiss as I drifted out of my peaceful slumber.

"What are they doing?" a voice ground out back. I heard shuffling and a couple of flashes and clicks. I wanted to yell at them to shut it, but instead, I just squeezed my eyes tighter and buried my face into my black pillow… Wait, since when do pillows breathe?

I snapped my eyes open, only to meet a wall. A black, cloth wall that was warm and breathing. I finally realized that I had two ropey arms around my waist. My brow furrowed. Who could be holding me? Then, it dawned on me. Who else wears black all the time and has a piece of steel under his shirt?

I smirked at Fang. Only he could confuse me for a teddy bear. I looked up at his face. He wasn't really relaxed, or peaceful, just, calm, for lack of a better word. His breathing was slow and steady, and his hair was messy from sleep.

I was snapped out of my (mushy, help me) thoughts by more giggles and a grunt of frustration. It was followed by a barfing sound. I jackknifed into a sitting position, effectively scaring the crap out of the rest of the Flock and waking up Fang. He snapped up to his feet, his face plastered in a snarl. His muscles were tense and he was crouched in an attack position.

He looked around and relaxed slightly. He straightened up and looked at me in question. I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. The rest of the room was filled with our giggles at Fang's ridiculous reaction. Why would he wake up so alert?

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and stalked into the kitchen silently. We quieted our laughs and followed him for breakfast. Iggy found the stove and started cooking, cause we all know what happens when I try to cook. Fang shot me an amused glance, probably thinking the exact same thing as me, as usual.

After stuffing our faces with Iggy's magical pancakes, The Flock had to leave. Iggy had relatives coming in town and he had to cook for them, Nudge, Angel, and Ella had plans at the mall together, and Gazzy was going to the arcade while the girls shopped.

Fang and I decided to just walk around town, so, after getting dressed for the day, we headed out to town. We looked through windows and walked through the park until dark. For once, not everyone had their eyes glued to Fang, whispering about his wings and the fact he was a 'freak'.

"Do you think it's time we get back?" I asked, looking up at him (four inches taller). He nodded, looking down at me with warm, dark eyes. We started walking back towards the house. I noticed that the streets were empty, but thought nothing of it. It was late, so everyone probably went home.

We passed an alley. No light shined into it. I got an eerie feeling as we passed it, and Fang seemed to feel it to. He tensed up and grabbed my hand tightly in his. But, seconds after, a rough hand grabbed me by the opposite arm and yanked me from Fang's grip and into the alley.

I heard Fang yell my name while my unknown assailant cuffed my hands behind my back. I struggled as hard as I could, but the man was stronger than me.

"FANG!" I screamed before the mystery man stuffed a gag into my mouth. I shouted muffled curses that I wasn't sure if Fang could hear. A bright light suddenly flooded the dark alley and my captor, or captors, came into view.

One of them had blonde surfer hair and sparkling blue eyes with a nasty scar running the length of his face. He held me by my wrists in one hand, a knife in the other, holding it to my throat. Two other supermodel like men stood one either side of Fang, ready to pounce if he made a move.

"Let. Her. Go," Fang grounded out, his voice like steel and his eyes holding a frightening glint that sent shivers down my spine. The man behind me chuckled coolly.

"Oh, Fang. You are so whipped. Come with us and we won't hurt your little girlfriend. But she's coming with," the man crooned. His voice was angelic, but had a hard edge to it. Fang seemed unfazed by his tone, like he had heard it before

"I'll go with you. Leave her," Fang commanded, straightening. The man behind me nodded. The two men next to Fang grabbed him roughly by the elbows. They cuffed his wrists without difficulty. I tried to tell him to run, to leave me, but he shot me a look that told me to go.

Tears welled in my eyes, but I held them back. Now was not the time to cry. Weeping like a baby wouldn't get me anywhere. The men shoved him into the back of a black van with tinted windows. Then I was shoved in next to him. Fang's eyes widened in fury.

"Let her go!" Fang snarled at the man. "Let her go, Ari! She has no part in this!" He leaped at Ari in the front, but a metal gate kept him back. He rammed his shoulder into the grate repeatedly, until he slumped against the wall next to it. He looked up at me, sorrow and anger in his eyes.

I moved closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He reached his bounded hands around his side and pulled the gag out of my mouth. I replaced my head. He rested his head against mine and breathed into my hair.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. I looked up at him, confusion bright in my eyes.

"It's not your fault," I said determinedly. He sighed and shook his head.

"It is my fault. I should have warned you, protected you," he muttered. I opened my mouth to argue, but the look on Fang's face told me he didn't want to talk about it. I just set my head down. "Get some sleep, you'll need it." He kissed my hair gently, then rested his head on mine. I closed my eyes, slowly falling into a restless sleep.

**Yo. So, Anonymous is a bit too busy for this. She apologizes for making you wait for this update. We'll try to update again, soon, but school is hell. Thanks for the reviews. You make Anonymous happy. Therefore, you make me happy. Review some more, all of you. We wont get annoyed by all of you who like to review more than once. Thank you,**

** Shadow**


	10. Chapter 10

** This is Anonymous. ****And Shadow.**_**Get me your scissors, Emo Boy!**_**I. Am. Not. Emo. ****He hates being called emo. ****'Cause I'm not.**_**Of course you're not.**_**Shut up.**** Shadow, just ignore her. Focus on me. **_**That won't be hard for him.**_**Excuse me.**_**EEEEK! He's gonna kill me!**_** Anyway, we've got 32 reviews. I wanna reach 40, so hurry the hell up! **_**She's impatient**_**. ****Nah, you don't say.**_**I do. **_**Ugh…**** Off topic, guys. Anyway, thank you, **

**Anonymous,****Shadow,**** and ****HappyBlonde**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **_**Unfortunately.**_**You guys think I'm hot.**_**No, at least I don't. don't know about Anonymous, though…**_** Um, no, I don't****. Sure you don't… We own nothing.**** Put those copy writes away****. She hates 'em.**** No dip, Sherlock. ****She doesn't own that, either****. Grrrr… **

Chapter 10

_Ow._

That was my first thought when I woke up. _Ow, ow, ow, ow, my head._ My wrists and ankles were bound to a steel table. The cold seemed to seep through the thin hospital gown I adorned.

"Ah, Max, nice to see you are awake," I heard a familiar voice croon warmly. My eyes snapped open and my muscles tensed. I knew that voice. Unfortunately, very well…

"Jeb," I muttered to my 'father' coldly, "Why am I strapped down? AND WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Jeb seemed taken aback by my tone, but his strong voice didn't falter.

"You're in my lab, Max. Fang is here, too. He should be out of testing soon," he said in what was supposed to be a soothing voice. It just made me angrier. I glared at him murderously.

"TESTING!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'TESTING'?! WHERE IS FANG?!" I screeched. Right on cue, Fang was wheeled in, in a cage. I stared at him in horror as he stared at me blankly. "Fang, what's happening?" I whispered. He suddenly looked sad, then faced Jeb.

"What do you want with her?" he murmured in his usually quiet voice. He scooted to the front of his cage and stared at Jeb. He grinned at Fang happily and laughed a little.

"We're getting you a new friend," Jeb said simply. Fang's eyes widened, while I looked on confused.

"No," he whispered. Then louder, "No. NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MAX, YOU-" He was cut off by someone jabbing him in the ribs. His breath left him with a _woosh._ I grimaced, but the confusion didn't leave my mind.

"But Fang, you're looking so lonely," Jeb soothed. "Max would be the perfect companion for you. You both seem so compatible, now." Fang growled low in his throat.

"Shut up!" Someone next to his cage kicked it, making it turn over, and Fang toppled over. He righted himself and started yelling profanities at Jeb and the other men in white coats.

"Wheel Max into the operating room. Get the 'Avian' serum ready," Jeb commanded, and his cronies rushed out of the room, while one rolled me, still strapped onto the table, out of the room Fang was still screaming in (I know, never thought I'd say that), and into a room filled with sharp objects and needles. Shivers ran up my spine. What's going to happen to me?

Max had been gone for hours, locked up behind closed doors. Fang had heard all of her screams, and all he could do was wait and hope she would be alright. He would never forgive himself if…

No, he wouldn't let himself go there. She would come back more or less ok. But she'd still come back, no matter what. This is Max, wasn't it?

Fang sucked in a breath; he could hear a door opening at the end of the hall. The screams had stopped about an hour ago. He moved to the back of his tiny cage, hiding from the Whitecoats. The door swung open and a cage was wheeled in with a big, blonde blob stuck in it.

Fang moved forward in his cage again. Max was sleeping restlessly, tossing and turning, but staying off her back. Fang knew what happened to her, and he wasn't happy about it. He blamed himself for what happened to her. They wheeled her next to him.

He reached out and caught her hand. She stopped turning and her eyes fluttered open. They clouded over with pain, but she hid it well. He looked at her concernedly, still clutching her hand.

"You ok?" Fang whispered, his eyes gazing into hers, checking for a lie. Max just shook her head and leant into the bars. He rested his head against hers, just enjoying the physical contact. He noticed the pair of hawk-like wings on her back and sighed. They did 'it' to her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Max looked up at Fang, confused.

"For what?" she murmured, cocking her head to the side. Fang couldn't help but think how cute she was… _I need help…_

"I let them do this to you," he motioned to the appendages on her back. She frowned and opened her mouth to argue. "No, this is my fault. I should have protected you better." Max sighed, but said nothing and rested her head against the bars again. Fang rested his head against hers again and kissed her hair through the bars.

Max was surprised by the sudden show of affection from her best friend, but didn't show it. She just gripped his hand tighter. Fang smiled against her hair, lighting up her world.

"Go to sleep," Fang commanded gently. Max barely nodded before she drifted off into a fitful sleep, leaving him in his thoughts. He would protect Max with his life, if it came to that. And he was gonna find a way out if it was the last thing he did, which it might have been…

**READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, READ…**

** This is Anonymous. I have a new contest for you guys. I'm going to put song lyrics under this author's note. If you get the name of the song, and the band right, I'll put your name and the story of your choice in my author's note. Find that one line from the quote in the story and I'll put two stories in my author's note. Free advertising, how can you reject that? Anyway, I wanna get to 40 reviews soon, so review. Thank you,**

**Anonymous**

**Like pills you grab ahold of me**

**One hit just makes me want you more**

**Until we're motel room**

**Locked up behind closed doors**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is Anonymous. ****And Shadow****. Blondie is busy with some crazy project, so it's just us. Anyway, 'Hurting with a smile' and 'Ella Martenez' are the lucky winner of my little game. ****The song was 'Operate' by Three Days Grace.**** We thank you for participating. We want you to check out 'Monster', which is what 'Ella' wants, and 'Maximum Ride, High School Life' by Ash, which is the story he/she (I'm thinking she) has suggested. ****We will have another quote at the end.**** If I were you, I'd do it****. But then again, if I were you, I'd be forever alone. ****Hey, offence! ****That's the point.**** What a friend. ****But-**** Nope, don't wanna hear it. Thank you,**

**Anonymous**** and ****Shadow.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. ****I live in a shopping cart.**** That's not what I meant and you know it. ****Heh, I know.**

**Chapter 11**

"Well, isn't this cute. Two freaks in _love_," a cruel voice snickered. My eyes snapped open to see the man, Ari, standing before or side-by-side cages with a cold smirk on his scarred face. "Too bad your little boyfriend's gotta go."

My heart stopped. Fang. I looked at him to see a cold glare on his face that would make any sane person quake in their boots, but I never said Ari was sane. A scientist stepped forward to pull Fang out of his cage. As soon as the cage door opened, he was on top of the guy, knocking him out.

Ari lunged forward and tried to grab him. Key word; tried. Fang dodged him, using his lighter weight as an advantage. He knocked Ari of balance and tripped him. He kicked him in the head, knocking him out quickly.

He stole the keys off of the Whitecoat. Making his way over to me, he unlocked my cage and pulled me up. I saw determination in his eyes. They were silently asking if I could run. I nodded.

We took off running out the door, looking for some form of escape. With my newly enhanced hearing, the heavy pounding of feet became eerily apparent. We sped up. Erasers were not what we needed to deal with right now.

Fang skidded to a halt in front of a large, barred window. He grabbed my wrist and shoved me behind him. I peeked over his shoulder, only to see at least ten wolf-men coming after us.

"What are you doing," I hissed. He didn't answer, just tightened his grip on my arms. The Erasers were twenty yards away. Fifteen yards. Ten yards. Five yards. Three yards. One y-

_Smash! _

Fang shoved us out of the way just before the Erasers bashed into us. Five of them plowed into the window, falling four stories to their… messy… endings. The others stopped at the edge, where Fang promptly kicked them off. They went splat on the concrete below with the others.

Fang suddenly scooped me into his arms and jumped out the window. He whipped out his dark wings, and with a few powerful flaps, ascended into the clouds. I heard shouting behind us, but it quickly faded.

He looked down at me and smirked. "Now I have to teach you how to fly." I grinned. I've always wanted to fly, ever since I was little. Who hasn't?

"That'll be fun," I laughed. He chuckled with me for a moment, before furrowing his brow. Glancing down at me again, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Does your back hurt?" he murmured. I shook my head. It stopped hurting a few hours ago, after my wings got settled. He nodded and looked back up. "We'll be back in a few hours. Get some sleep." It wasn't a demand, more of a suggestion. I shook my head.

"You kidding? I want to enjoy flying, too!" I grinned. He chuckled, making my head rumble with his chest. We played games for a few hours, getting to know each other better, since I basically knew nothing about Fang. After about six games of twenty questions and four games of eye spy, we fell into a comfortable.

I wasn't sure how Fang carried us both all the way back to Arizona, but he did. We landed in front of Iggy's house. Fang set me down, and only then did I notice the spot of blood on his shirt or the limp he walked with. But I was fine. How that happened, I will never know.

We walked gingerly up to Iggy's front porch, and I rang the doorbell. We waited a few moments in tense silence, when the door swung open. A crestfallen looking Iggy answered with a crying Nudge next to him. She looked up, and her eyes widened significantly. A squeal of delight ripped from her throat as she tackled me in a hug. Iggy looked confused and hopeful.

"Hey Igs," I said after Nudge let me go from her strangle hold. Iggy's face lit up in a goofy grin. Then, with no warning, he picked me up and spun me around.

"Dang, Max, are you light or what?" Iggy asked, looking confused. Fang smirked behind me and I chuckled.

"All will be explained, Igwad, in due time. Now call my mom," I commanded, grinning like a fool. Iggy saluted me and marched inside. I turned around just in time to see Nudge grab Fang in a bear hug. He stiffened immediately, turning into a wooden board. I laughed at his face.

I sauntered into his house confidently, only to find it void of people. Or, more precisely, parents. I noticed him in the kitchen, talking animatedly on his cellphone, and I could hear squeals on the other side. And a door slamming. And more squealing. And yelling.

"They're on their way," Iggy confirmed, shutting the phone. I nodded. "Lets go into the living room to wait. Then you can explain where you disappeared to and why you both smell like blood and Fang is walking with a limp."

"How do you know that?" I asked. He pointed to his ears. "Right, blind guy hearing." Fang and Nudge chuckled, well, Nudge giggled. I walked into the living room with the others behind me. Fang stuck next to me like glue, following me like a dog.

I flopped onto the couch rather ungracefully while Fang sat on the floor at my feet, leaning his head against my legs. Not like I'm complaining… Nudge sat down next to me, and Iggy sat in a recliner next to the couch.

The Flock plus my mom got here in about ten minutes, probably breaking some traffic laws on the way. Everyone sat before me, waiting for our explanation. Angel brought along her dog, Total, who was a black scotty like dog with friendly brown eyes. He sat in her lap patiently, as if waiting to hear our story, too.

"So, I'll start from the beginning, three days ago…"

**This is Anonymous. I would like to thank you 45 reviewers. I'm so happy. ****We all know how hard that is. ****Shut up. Anyway, we're gonna keep going with our little contest. Don't forget to tell us what story you want me to advertise. And don't forget to review. ****All of you, do it. Or we'll give you my pink clothes. ****Now that's a threat. Thank you,**

**Anonymous ****and ****Shadow**

**I'm so sick, infected with**

**Where I live, let me live**

**Without this emptiness, selfishness**

**I'm so sick**


	12. Chapter 12

** This is Anonymous and Shadow. **_**Why do you insist on forgetting me?**_** Cause it's fun annoying you.**** Anyway, the lyrics for last chapter were I'm So Sick by Flyleaf. **_**Listen to it. **_**The force compels you.**** The two people who guessed right, and the only two who tried, were 'Hurting with a Smile' and 'Ella Martenez'. **_**Thank you.**_** 'Ella's' story is "Help Me" and 'Hurting with a Smile's' is "If Only I Was Normal".**** Can we please have more players? ****I mean, come on. More of you must know of these bands.**_** Yeah, it's like you've been living under a rock since the early 2000's.**_** Ah, the good old days, when we had the best rock… Although I like Transit of Venus.**__** Review if you like Three Days Grace. Anyway, on with the story! Thank you,**

** Anonymous, Shadow, and HappyBlonde**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ****I'm pretty sure she bought me from my parents, though.**** Shut up, you vampire.**** I may be pale, but I don't sparkle.**** I never said anything about Twilight.**** If you did, then I would take you to see a therapist.**** Bubble wrap is cheaper. ****True, but that won't work for something so severe.**** … Eh, true. And I'm not obsessed with you.**** Mhm…**

**Chapter 12**

"So, you have wings, now, Max," Gazzy concluded. I bit my lip and nodded. Would they freak out? Kick me out of the house? No, they accepted Fang. They would accept me too.

"That is one of the coolest things I have ever heard," Iggy grinned. "And I've heard a lot of awesome things over the years." He started to cackle, and the rest of the Flock scooted away from him while Gaz scooted closer.

Fang kept his head down throughout the entire explanation, something in his eye like… guilt. Why, I'm not sure. Mom was very excepting about the whole thing. She agreed that we'd keep this a secret from the rest of the world. I didn't want to be stuck in a lab again.

Ella was ecstatic when she saw my wings. The rest of the Flock had the same reactions. Even Total seemed excited when I unfurled them. Fang only looked up when I nudged him, silently asking him if he was ok. He just nodded and rested his head against my legs again.

Mom seemed to notice his discomfort also. She looked at him, concern written on her face "Fang, what's wrong?" she asked sternly.

"It's my fault," he whispered. We all starred at him in shock.

"No, Fang, it's not," Mom stated strongly. "You were locked up in a cage, too. You couldn't have stopped it. I'm just grateful you could get Max out of there safely. I owe you her life. And my sanity." I cupped my hand around his cheek and made him look at me. I gave him a small, reassuring smile that seemed to lighten his spirits.

He looked back ahead and leaned into my touch. I leaned back without taking my hand away. He seemed to be drawing comfort from it. The others were watching us with some odd look in their eyes. I narrowed my eyes at them, but they just smiled in response. I'm not sure I want to know.

"Well, Max, Fang, we should get you two home. I bet you're wiped," Mom chuckled. Fang nodded and pulled himself off the floor. I stood up next to him and, after some lengthy goodbyes; we shuffled into the small car. Fang shifted uncomfortably. I placed a hand on his knee and he relaxed a little.

When we got home, Mom ushered us up stairs. I yawned and Fang chuckled. I wacked his arm lightly and smiled. He half-smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I buried my head in his shoulder.

"Sleep well, Max. Sweet dreams," he murmured into my hair. I grinned and pulled back.

"You too," I said. He turned and shuffled tiredly into his room. I walked into mine and changed into some sleep clothes. I extended my wings, admiring their glossy feathers and soft colors. I folded them back into my shirt and climbed into bed.

Sleep came soon after I realized how late it was. The moon was high in the night sky. I nodded off soon after the revelation.

I shot up in bed about two hours later. Sweat covered my body in a thin layer and my breathing was labored. Images of my nightmare flashed through my mind. I tried to go back to sleep, but it seemed impossible.

I slipped out of bed and into the hallway. I tiptoed my way into Fang's room. He was lying calmly on his bed. I walked soundlessly over to him.

"Fang," I whispered. He cracked his eyes open, then looked at me and out the window. He turned back to me with his brow furrowed.

"Christmas already?" he asked tiredly. He must have seen something in my eye because he immediately became worried. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," I admitted. I looked down in shame. I shouldn't have woken him up. Fang tilted my chin up and made me look him in the eye. They softened and he pulled his sheets up, beckoning me in.

I climbed in and curled up next to him. He wrapped his ropey arms around me and buried his face into my hair. I rested my head on his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Wanna talk about it?" he whispered. I shook my head and looked up at him. He looked at me with such tenderness in his eyes that I wanted to ask him where the real Fang went. I didn't, of course. What a way to ruin the moment.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to my forehead. I'm glad it was dark, because my face had to have looked like a Christmas tree. He pressed my head back into his chest and rested his on top of mine.

"Go to sleep," he murmured. I think that's the first time I followed and order without questions.

** This is Anonymous. Thanks to all those reviewers. Hope you like the chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Anyway, just wanted to tell you guys that I'm still doing the lyrics thing. Please review and do the game. Thank you,**

** Anonymous**

**When they say you're not that strong**

**You're not that weak**

**It's not your fault**

**And when you climb up to your hill**

**Up to your place**

**I hope you're well**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is Anonymous and Shadow.** **Hehe, I'm important.**_** Not really. No one likes you. **_**I know.**_** Go cry in your emo corner.**_**Shadow…****Anyway, thanks all of you who reviewed. The people who guessed right were 'Miss Fallen- Talent', 'Hurting with a Smile', 'Ella Martenez', and 'Ash Rocks Fly'. The stories suggested are "An Enchanted Curse", "Wiped" and "Love Can Not Be Broken". Both are good stories. **_**I love them all!**_** Shadow is still moping the corner. Maybe your reviews can get him out. Thank you,**

** Anonymous, Shadow, and HappyBlonde**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. ****We got the whole 'bought into slavery' thing fixed.**** I never owned you.**** That doesn't mean you never wanted to.**** … Ugh…**

**Chapter 13**

I woke up to a blurry mess of limbs and feathers in black sheets. I noticed the black feathers scattered around the bed, along with my brown and white speckled ones. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes tiredly and looked up.

Fang was sitting in his window seat, humming softly to himself. His wings were folded neatly behind him and he was staring out the window. He looked calmer, but I could tell he was thinking.

He suddenly turned and looked at me. He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. Something was bothering him. And I wanted to know. But I didn't have to wonder for long.

"Who is Jeb?" he asked quietly, his face all business. I looked at him with mock confusion on my face, like I didn't already know who he was. "You knew him." I sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. I do know him." Fang motioned for me to go on. I took a deep breath. I never wanted to explain this. Or think about it, for that matter. "He's my… Father. We moved here to get away from him." Fang stared at me for several tense seconds, before getting up from his spot on the window to sit next to me.

"It's my fault he found us. He knows where we live," I muttered. Fang slipped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me close to him.

"Not your fault," he assured gently. I rested my head on his shoulder, still in deep thought. What would we do if Jeb came back for us? We're no match for those wolf-men, and Mom couldn't do anything for us. "We'll be fine," he murmured, sensing my discomfort.

"Do we really have to go back to school today?" I mumbled. I felt Fang chuckle and nodded beside me. I got up and stumbled my way onto my room. I took a quick, hot shower that relaxed my tense muscles and got dressed in my normal ensemble of jeans and a T-shirt. I threw on a dark red windbreaker made sure my wings were covered.

I tromped down the stairs and was met with the smell of eggs. I ran into the kitchen eagerly and almost rammed into Iggy. He looked up from his pan and grinned. I noticed the rest of the Flock sitting around the kitchen. They were all kind of… gravitating towards Iggy's breakfast.

"Hello," a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and spun around to meet the only living being that can sneak up on Maximum Ride. And he won't be living for that much longer.

"Fang!" I yelled. He sprang away from me and over to the stove, where Iggy had a smirk on his face. The rest of the Flock had matching smirks. "Did you guys practice before you got here?" I asked suspiciously. Their smirks grew.

"Just eat your food before you kill Fang," Ella laughed. You don't need to tell me twice. I started to stuff my face. Nudge, Ella, and Angel looked at me in disgust while Gazzy watched in amazement. Iggy made gagging sounds and held his neck like he was dying. Fang just continued to shovel it in that gaping hole he called a stomach.

"So, you excited for school?" The Gasman asked, the smile clear in his voice. I choked on the piece of bacon half way down my throat. I swallowed it and looked up.

"You guys suck," I choked out. They laughed.

"No, you suck, vacuum cleaner," Iggy corrected. The others stopped to look at him, even Fang. Then they burst into a fit of giggles. I calmed myself and cleaned my plate. I suck it in the sink just as Nudge stopped laughing.

"Ready to go," I informed them. Fang stood next to the white door to the hall, sticking out in his black clothes and dark features. Iggy and Gaz stood up, along with the three girls.

"Ready," they chorused. I laughed as I marched everyone out of the kitchen. They tumbled out of the door and onto the white sidewalk. We laughed again and straightened ourselves. We stomped our way to the front of the School. Still so original.

The Flock stopped in their insanely loud tracks and looked up. The School seemed much more intimidating now that I had wings like Fang. They didn't know so they couldn't do anything to me, right? Right? I think so.

Fang noticed my inner battle and put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I turned my head and looked at him. He nodded and urged me forward with a gentle nudge. I stepped forward, causing the others to follow me like a duckling. A whole bunch of 'em.

We sauntered into the deserted hallways and immediately noticed something was up. I noticed a small slip of paper taped on one of the lockers. In big bold letters, it read '**MEET IN THE GYM FOR A SPECIAL ASSEMBLY**'. I frown. Fang frowned. Gazzy frowned. Angel frowned. Nudge rambled about bold letters and gorillas. Iggy stared at the group, waiting for an explination.

"To the gym," I muttered. Oh, this will be good…

**This is Anonymous. Thanks to you reviewers, I have more and more inspiration. Thank you. And I love that you guys guess those lyrics so quickly. But, anyway, I just wanna say I enjoy writing this and send me more guesses and story recommendations. Thank you,**

** Anonymous**

**Windmill, windmill for the land**

**Turn forever hand in hand**

**Take it all in on your stride**

**It is sticking, falling down**

**Love forever, love is free**

**Let's turn forever you and me**

**Windmill, windmill for the land**

**Is everybody in?**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is Anonymous and Shadow.**_** I'm just gonna stop trying.**_** Took you 14 chapters to finally get the idea? That's sad.**** Don't be mean, Shadow.**** …**** Ok, ok, that was a stupid suggestion.**_** For Shadow, duh. But, I think he could try… Wait, don't hurt me!**_** While Shadow tries to throw Blondie out the window, I'll get down to business. Thanks to you reviewers. And you guys guessed the song! It wasn't even a challenge for most of you.**** Damnit.**** I know, it was our plan. Anyway, the winners are 'AlwaysLookinUp' who wants "Playing with Matches". 'Hurting with a Smile' wants "Broken, Beaten, and Alone". 'rosieXneku' who doesn't have one to recommend. 'Miss Fallen- Talent' wants "Wiped". 'Ella Martenez' wants "Alone". ****Most of these people are from the last one, too.**_**I think other people should try.**_** Yep. I'd like that. Thank you,**

** Anonymous, Shadow, and HappyBlonde**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**_** Life hates us.**_** No, just you.**_** Then life hates me.**_** Nah, it's just me who hates you.**** My friends are awesome.**

**Chapter 14**

"I call BS," Iggy muttered as we filed into the overly crowded gym. Mindless chatter filled it. These kids had no idea why we were here either.

"Life is not a card game," I muttered.

"Oh, but it is. It's called War," Ella giggled. Angel and Nudge giggled with her. Wonder what that was about… They probably played it earlier.

"Solitaire," Fang supplied.

"No wonder he's forever alone," Gazzy whispered to Ig. The chuckled together. Fang reached over and smacked them both on the back of the head. The Gasman winced and Iggy fell to the ground dramatically, clutching his head in mock agony.

"My head, my head," he whimpered. I kicked his back lightly. I wasn't really in the mood for his childishness. Fang sensed this and grabbed my hand tightly, giving it a gentle squeeze. I clutched it tighter and tried to calm myself down. But that didn't really work out.

"Whatever it is, Max, we'll get through it," he murmured into my ear. I relaxed a little and walked into the back of the gym to sit down. The Flock followed behind me, chatting amongst themselves. Fang hung onto my hand and walked closely behind me. I felt comforted by his presence, but couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen.

I sat down in the back with Fang on one side and Ella on the other. Nudge was rambling about something or other, but I think I heard the words 'zebra' and 'bacon'. I don't think I want to know…

"Welcome," I heard a booming voice that had become familiar over the course of the last couple weeks. "You are here today for some special entertainment. **(Get out of here, you perverts in the back.**** We know you're back there…)** Would Maximum Ride and Fang… we don't have a last name listed… approach the stage?" Dr. Haagen-Dazs motioned for us to come up. Dwyer was standing next to him, clutching a bat in her manicured fingernails. Fang tensed beside me and stood, pulling me up with him.

We made our way through the sea of teenagers and onto stage. I could feel the Flocks' stares on my back. Fang stood between me and the two maniacs with sports gear. Did they not date enough in college?

"Aww, Fang here seems to have gotten attached to pretty little Maximum," Dwyer crooned bitterly. She moved forward but an animalistic growl stopped her in her tracks. Fang growled again, the sound resonating from the back of his throat. It even made me frightened.

I heard a shot from the side and Fang grunted, but showed no sign of being shot or in pain. I saw blood start to stain his windbreaker, making the dark material even darker. Dwyer came closer to us with the bat raised. She swung it down and it smashed into Fang's shoulder. He cringed and stepped back. I peeked over his opposite shoulder and saw her grin.

I felt something hard smashed into my back and hissed. I spun to see Sam, Lissa, and Dylan standing there with another golf club. Crap. A thump sounded from behind me and spun to look at me. I couldn't see him, but I could hear the string of profanities that left his mouth.

Sam swung the club, but Fang blocked it and decked him in the stomach. Sam fell back, clutching his gut and wheezing. Dylan picked up the club and ran at us. Fang pushed me out of the way and snatched the club from Dylan. He spun it so it smashed into Dylan's back. He fell to the ground for a moment for getting back up and charging Fang.

He suddenly changed direction and rammed into me. I toppled back with Dylan on top of me. He had my arms pinned above my head. He pulled his fist back, but before it met my face, he was tackled off of me. Fang stood up and pulled me up. He wrapped his arms around me as another bat collided with his back. We collapsed, him on top of me.

I felt more thumps through Fang. The bat and clubs were multiplied until all I heard were thumps, no longer the screaming and cheering of most of the student body. Fang murmured soothing words in my ear between grunts of pain. He just tightened his grip on me for every hit.

I'm not sure how long it took for the hits to die down, but they did. Fang was breathing raggedly on top of me and I pulled myself out from under him carefully. The abusers were in a circle, probably collaborating on how to hurt us next.

Something occurred to me. How did they find out about my wings? They must have known since they never hurt normal people. My glare deepened and I stalked up behind them. Dylan now stood with his back to me. I summoned all my bravery and tapped his shoulder.

He turned on his heel to look at me. His eyes widened as my fist snapped back and into his nose. He flew back, again from a punch, into the awaiting crowd. People scurried away from him in a loud frenzy. Sam flew on top of Dylan. Dylan let out an oof.

Lissa squealed and ran off stage with her mother behind her. Dr. God sputtered something and tried to throw himself off stage. I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him around to face me. I punched him once and that knocked him out. Wuse.

I left the now unconscious man on the floor and ran to Fang, who was trying to pull himself up. I had a sincere feeling of de javu…

**This is Anonymous. So, I have an idea. I want you guys to send me ideas for your own new characters. Give me their name, appearance, personality, and, if they are experiments, their power. I'll give you credit. If I find one or two that I like, I will eventually introduce them into the story. They can be human or mutant, I don't care. But I want quite a few of these. As many as you can do. So, thanks to you reviewers. Thank you,**

** Anonymous**

**Here I stand**

**Helpless and left for dead**

**Close your eyes **

**So many days go by**

**So easy to find what's wrong**

**How do we find what's right?**

**I believe in you**

**I can show you that**

**I can see right through**

**All your empty lies**

**I won't stay long**

**In this world so wrong**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is Anonymous and Shadow. HappyBlonde got herself grounded, so she can't be here with us today. ****This sounds like a funeral****. Shut it, you and your morbid mind. Anyway, I was an airhead last time I updated and forgot to tell you what the song was. ****Last time, it was 'Feel Good Inc.' by the Gorillaz.**** This time, it was 'Dance with the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. ****We have news****. Yep, we sure do. We are only going to recommend one story by one person from now on. ****Too much work.**** Yes, also I'm thinking of starting a new story. ****Tell us what you think.**** Last, but not least, I'm writing a book! ****WE'RE writing a book.**** Yeah, yeah, whatever. But I'm happy. I may not be able to update as much, so I apologize in advance. Anyway, this anonymous reviewer named 'Anon' was the first to guess, but he doesn't have a story to recommend. So, he wants me to say this, instead. "Thank the lord for blue pancakes and penguins and cheese." ****Yeah, I don't know.**** But keep going with the reading and the reviewing and I'll keep up with this story. Thank you,**

** Anonymous and Shadow.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. ****So sad… **

**Chapter 15**

I kneeled next to Fang, putting my hands on his shoulders and pushing him back down. He looked at me with a concerned expression. How much blood did he lose?

"You ok, Max?" he murmured hoarsely. I smirked at him and nodded. He let out a relieved sigh. The others made it to us just in time to hear me answer him.

"You're worrying about me when you just got beat with a baseball bat?" I asked in disbelief. He just flashed his crooked grin that could make the sun seem dull, showing off his pointed teeth. Yeah, he lost too much blood.

I looked over at the Flock and noticed a new girl that I hadn't seen before standing there. She had dark brown hair with odd silver streaks and bright, almost glowing, violet eyes. Her skin was extremely pale, almost white and her dark blue shirt stood bright against her. The penguin on her T-shirt was wearing sunglasses and saying, in a white thought bubble, "Chill out." She had baggy jeans on and her eyes were framed with BRIGHT yellow glasses.

I didn't know her, but I decided I'll give these guys the third degree after Fang stopped dying. Speaking of, I turned back to him and slapped his face lightly to keep him awake. His eyes focused on my face and he smiled dopily.

"Gaz, Ang, I need you two get water. Nudge, rip up some king of shirt into strips. Ig, elevate his feet. New Girl, help me sit him up," I commanded in my most leader-y voice. The girl came and helped me lift him. Iggy did as told, looking over his legs as he did. Nudge was whaling histarically, but still doing what I said. I was proud of her. Gaz was trying to console his sister as they made their way through the gym to get water.

"Can you open your wings?" I asked, not really caring there was a stranger kneeling next to me. She was bound to find out some time. Fang tried, but pain contorted his sharp features, but he didn't stop trying. He somehow got them open without crying out, only to show me bloody and twisted wings.

I heard gasps surround me, but all I saw was Fang and his broken form. His wings slouched to the floor. I couldn't help the tears that worked their way into my eyes. I held them back, but even I knew my dam was only so strong.

The pain disappeared from Fang's face and was replaced with concern. He reached up with his good hand and wiped away a tear that broke through without my notice. He pressed his palm to my cheek, and I leaned on it gently.

"Don't cry," he whispered. That just brought another tear. He looked at me worriedly and wiped away the drops that were just replaced. I felt something jostle my shoulder, and I looked to see Nudge handing me the strips of cloth. I pressed some onto his arm to stop the bleeding, and motioned from New Girl to take my place. I moved around to his wings and felt along the bones.

He winced as I went over them. I found three or four breaks in his left wing and only one, severe break in his right. It was broken unevenly, so it would have to be re-broken in order to heal correctly. I looked at it and knew I didn't have the heart to do that.

"Iggy," I called weakly. He moved to where my voice came from. "I need you to re-break Fang's wing bone. It won't heal right if you don't." I gritted my teeth and looked at Fang's face again. He was looking at me, trying to tell me it was ok without words.

Iggy nodded, but stayed silent. He placed his hands on either side of the broken bone. I grabbed Fang's hand and squeezed it tightly, like he did when we first entered the gym. He nodded reassuringly right before Iggy snapped it. Fang winced but made no sound, only gripping my hand tighter.

Fang opened his eyes and looked at me. He grinned crookedly and started to stand on shaky legs. I stared at him, then grabbed his arms and hoisted him up. He leaned on me for support, but, for the most part, he could walk on his own. I noticed he held his ribs, but didn't say anything.

"That didn't hurt too badly," Fang said conversationally. Angel and the Gasman joined us as we laughed at him. I grinned and punched his arm lightly. At least he was trying to lighten up the mood. Speaking of…

"What's your name?" I asked the new girl. She smirked awkwardly.

"Oh… Uh, my n-name's Rain," she muttered nervously. I grinned. This was gonna be fun…

**This is Anonymous. Thank you, you reviewers who gave me ideas. You guys get praise and credit. Keep reading. Tell me what you think about a new story. Thank you,**

** Anonymous**

**Do you think about**

**Everything you've been through?**

**You never thought you'd be so depressed.**

**Are you wondering**

**Is it life or death?**

**Do you think that there's no one like you?**

**We are, we are, we are…**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is Anonymous and Shadow. Blondie is still grounded. ****Yep, so it's just us.**** Don't get any ideas. ****You're the pervert for thinking I meant that.**** Yeah, yeah. Anyway, the song last time was 'One-X' by Three Days Grace. 'AlwaysLookinUp' got this one. She wants 'Playing with Matches'****. So here it is.**** Anyway, no one told us what you think of a new story. ****We just won't do one if you won't say anything.**** Yep. So how was your Valentine's Day? I got a sugar high. That's why we didn't update. ****She would scare you off****. Nu-uh. ****She's still a little high****. Yeah-uh. ****Mhm. So, tell us what you did on that sorry excuse for a holiday. If it were a real holiday, we'd get off school for it.**** Yeah, so tell us. Anyway, on with the story. ****She's pointing into distance…**** Thank you,**

** Anonymous and Shadow **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. ****If we owned Valentine's Day, it wouldn't exist.**** True that. ****No… just no. It doesn't work. ****Yeah, I figured that…**

**Chapter 16**

School went by slowly. Fang wasn't in too much pain, Lissa tried to recruit Rain into her little posy, she refused, we ate that slop they called food, and Dylan and Sam got two more bloody noses. I tried to keep Fang beside me, but a little thing called a schedule stopped me. The entire Flock helped me keep an eye on him, but he seemed fine. Seemed.

Now, we were walking home from school, well, in Fang's case, leaning heavily on Iggy. The Gasman and Angel were following us, since we planned on hanging out at my house for a while. Ella was away, again. Her aunt died, so she was in Vermont for the funeral.

I looked up at Fang. Anyone else wouldn't have seen the way his eyes glinted or the way his jaw tightened. I was a little worried about him, I mean; he just got the crap beat out of him by a baseball bat and a five iron. I wanted to take away his pain, but how? I had no idea.

Rain glanced at me and grinned. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. _What_? Her grin widened and she wiggled her eyebrows. I looked at her in confusion. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from our little murder.

"You like Fang!" she crooned in a sing-song voice. I was shocked to say the least. And I immediately denied it.

"NO. No, no." I shook my head profusely. I didn't like Fang. At least, not like that. He was my best friend, no more, no less. But why did it sound like I was trying to convince myself that more than Rain.

"Whatever," I muttered when she just stared at me. She laughed and shook her head, her brown and silver hair swooshing in her face. I walked back up to the group just as we reached my house. What stood before me scared me. Although I would never admit that to anyone.

The house that I had come to know as home was in ashes. Red fire trucks and police cars surrounded the remains. Smoke billowed up from the ashes and small embers littered the ground. The small picket gate that used to surround our yard was broken down and charred.

I stood next to Fang, my mouth gaping. I'm sure I looked like a fish. Fang's eyes were about a centimeter wider than normal, but that was extreme shock to him. The Flock stood behind us, eyes wide and mouths gaping. I heard Iggy ask what was going on and Gazzy and Rain started to explain what was happening.

A woman in a coroner's uniform made her way up to us. Her face was drawn and grim, and she had sadness in her eyes.

"Are you Maximum Ride?" she asked sorrowfully. I nodded wordlessly. "I'm so sorry, but Valencia Martinez was caught in the fire. She was gone when we got here." She gave me a look full of sorrow and turned and left.

I stared after her. Mom… is dead. It just didn't sound right. That sentence didn't make sense. Tears suddenly sprung into my eyes. My mom was gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye…

My dam broke and tears streamed down my face. I felt Fang wrap his arms around me. I buried my head into his chest. Shuddering sobs wracked through my body. He buried his face into my hair and murmured soothing words in my ear.

I didn't know when or how it happened, but the seven of us ended up at Angel and Gazzy's house, with their parents making up an extra room for the two of us to share. I was sitting on Fang's lap, choking on dry sobs with Angel and Nudge crying quietly to the side. Iggy and Gazzy were struggling to console them while Rain just looked sympathetic.

"Shhh, shh, Max, I'm here. I'll take care of you. You haven't lost it all, yet. You still have us. We've got you. I've got you," Fang whispered. I felt a little better because of his comforting words, but a whole was cut into my chest that will never be filled.

I sat up a little and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Fang's black eyes bored into mine. His held pain and sorrow. None for himself, but for me. I smiled shakily and sniffed. He wiped stray tear from my cheek with his thumb. Sparks shot through my face, but I ignored them. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes.

"Hey, Fang, why don't you take Max up to your room?" Mrs. Johnson, Angel's mom, suggested quietly. Fang nodded mutely and picked me up from behind my knees and shoulders. He somehow carried me up the stairs despite my complaining and his injuries.

We reached the one bed room and he rested me on the bed. "Get some sleep," he muttered into my ear. I looked up and nodded slowly. He kissed my forehead before limping out of the room. I thought he looked like a penguin, but shoved the thought down and closed my blood-shot eyes. Sleep overcame me soon after. What a day…

**This is Anonymous. I apologize for the depressing chapter. But all will be explained. Don't stop reading yet! Everything will get all exciting soon. Stay with me. So, on that depressing note, I bid you ado. Thank you,**

** Anonymous**

**I spent days and nights**

**In my bedroom**

**Trying to write the perfect song to sing to you**

**Write a song a day**

**But she won't like it anyway**

**Back to the drawing board **

**With the words you've heard a million times before**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is Anonymous. It's just me today; everyone else is either grounded or sick. I'll leave you to guess who. Anyway, the last song was 'Drawing Board' by 'Mest'. Almost no one got it. I'm giving this one to 'My-Username-Sucks14'. Welcome back to Fanfiction, old friend. I'm gonna do 'Holding Your Hand', since no one gave me a story. So, I appreciate all of those wonderful reviews, I mean, 109! That's awesome! They make me smile. Which is hard to do. This story is getting so popular. I'm so happy. Thank you, you kind fans. I'm giving a shout out to all of you. Thank you,**

** Anonymous =3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop. That's right; I live in a box…**

Chapter 17

I sat on the bed, my back against the wall. I hadn't gotten up for the few hours I'd been awake. It's day two of staying at the Gasman's house. Everyone had come in to try and get me to talk or eat, but the only one successful was Fang. And we wouldn't really talk; he'd just get something into my stomach. Sometimes, I would curl up next to him and he'd stroke my hair.

Today was no different from yesterday. I just couldn't get my mind around Mom's death. She had always been there, accepted me for the freak I was. Mrs. and Mr. J didn't know about our wings, and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't need the two of us to be kicked out into the streets.

"Max, honey, the social worker came with some things that survived the fire. I'll set them here for you," Mrs. J whispered sweetly, her bright blue eyes sympathetic and her bouncy blonde curls in a bun.

I didn't respond, just stared at the wall lifelessly. She sighed and set down the box next to the door frame across the room. I was kind of peeved. I didn't want her sympathy. I didn't want anyone's. Fang knew that, the Flock grasped the concept, why could anyone else?

I glanced at the box. I didn't want to move. It hurt to move, to breathe, but that was a necessity I couldn't skip over, unlike food. I slowly crept of the small bed and scooped up the shoebox. That was all that had made it. A shoebox full of what was once my life.

Tears pricked my eyes, but I forced them back. I had cried enough for a while. I needed to get a grip. I sat back down on the bed and opened the small cardboard box. Inside were a few precious items that used to be my mom's.

A necklace with a red and gold feather hung from a black chain. I held it up and admired it. I had given it to Mom on her birthday, and she wore it every day since then. I slipped it over my head and hung it over my neck. I wanted to keep Mom close, so what better way than this?

Next, was a small picture frame. It held a photo of me and Mom. She wore a warm smile, while I adorned a bright grin, showing of two missing teeth. I smiled slightly at the picture, memories of my childhood flashing through my mind. The tears wanted to break free, but I held them back again

Lastly, was a small black box. It was made of metal with small scorch marks on the side. Char fell into my hand as I shifted it. I had no idea what was inside. I opened it slowly, feeling dread coil into the pit of my stomach.

"FANG!"

** Well, that's it. You'll have to wait until next time. I just wanted to tell you reader's thank you and IF YOU BELIEVED I WAS GONNA LEAVE YOU HANGING LIKE THAT, YOU NEED TO GET HELP! Ha, I'm evil. –A**

My breath started coming in short puffs and everything was getting blurry. My hands trembled violently as I reread the horrible note in my fingers. I heard a pair of feet dashing to my door, but I couldn't think. I was angry, confused, _scared_.

Fang burst into the room, looking at me with concerned eyes. He took one glance at my face and strode toward me. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me into him as he sat on the bed. I shakily handed him the note.

In blood, a message was scrawled messily on the piece of notebook paper. It read:

**Hello Maxie. I told you, you would regret leaving the school. Here's one more thing from your dear mother before she dies. She loves you.**

**Ari**

Fang stared at the note, then through it to the ground and buried my head in his chest. I felt silent sobs start to rip through me and Fang's hand rubbed my wings and in-between my shoulder blades.

"Shh, we'll get him back, Max. We'll get Ari for what he did," he murmured into my hair. He pressed silent kisses to my forehead. I was too broken to be embarrassed, so I just continued sobbing and letting Fang comfort me.

He pulled me down onto the bed, my head resting on his chest. He didn't let me go, just shifted me so I was comfortable. My sobs quieted and fear started to overwhelm me. Almost as if he could sense it, Fang stopped it.

"Don't be scared, sweetie. I won't let him hurt you," he whispered, his chest moving slightly with each word. My face heated up at 'sweetie', but I didn't correct him.

I looked up and met his eyes. They held affection, sadness, and that stupid one that I couldn't figure out. I noticed he was leaning closer to me, but I didn't pull back, I just froze. His face was merely centimeters from mine, when he closed the gap.

The kiss was gentle and loving, giving me an out if I wanted. But I didn't move, just let it happen. Fang pulled a moment later, searching my face for the reaction he wasn't going to get. I just smiled shakily and rested my head on his chest.

I could almost hear the smile in is voice when he finally spoke.

"Go to sleep, Max," I complied happily, wanting to forget about the message written in red. I savored the tingles coursing through my body and made a silent revelation.

I liked Fang No-Last-Name-Listed.

**Nah, really? I hadn't noticed. Anyway, I'm just going to say review and, you other authors out there, update! I'm growing weary of waiting. I'm allergic to alliterations! Ahchoo! Phew, anyway, review!**

**Sick of circling the same road**

**Sick of bearing the guilt**

**So open the windows to cool off**

**And heat pours in instead**

**Perfect in weakness**

**I'm only perfect in just your strength alone**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is Anonymous and Shadow. ****Blondie is off on some trip to a relative's house.**** It's like she's not even part of this. Anyway, 'Miss Fallen- Talent' is the um, I guess you could say winner, for lack of a better word. She wants 'Darlings In Love', which she's writing. ****The song was 'Perfect' by Flyleaf.**** So, I don't have much to say other than sorry for the wait. ****The computer hates us.**** Thank you,**

** Anonymous and Shadow**

**Disclaimer: I want Maximum Ride for my birthday, 'cause I don't own 'em. ****Nope, you're getting a Paramore CD****. Just as good, I guess.**

Chapter 18

Heat poured though my limbs and sweat covered my skin. I jolted up in the small bed and instinctively touched my hands and arms. I pulled my hand away when a searing pain shot into it. The blinding heat left my forearms and I gingerly touched it again. It was clammy, but not scolding hot.

It wasn't real. It was just a nightmare. I didn't see my mother die, the Flock wasn't consumed by flames, and Fang isn't dead. The Flock was fine, all sleeping in their respective houses. Fang was here, staying in the same room as me.

"Max?" a deep, gentle voice drifted out through the darkness. Wait, no, it was really close. Right next to me. I turned my head to see Fang, supported by his elbows, looking at me through his messy, black hair. "Max, you ok?"

I shook my head and tried to keep the tears back. But I wasn't so successful. A hot, salty drop escaped my eye and trailed down my cheek. I large, warm hand came up and wiped it away with its thumb. Fang tilted my head up to look at him.

He wrapped his thin arms around me and brought head down to rest on his shoulder. I felt his hand combing through my tangled hair and his voice whispering sweet nothings into my ear. No more tears escaped, though.

I lifted my head up and looked at him. Fang's eyes swirled with affection and concern. He kissed my forehead and pushed some hair out of my face.

"Nightmare?" he murmured. I nodded wordlessly; if I did speak, I would probably burst into uncontrollable sobs. "You want to talk about it?" I shook my head again. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. It was too horrible. Fang nodded and lay down, bringing me down with him.

He ran his fingers through my hair as I rested my head on his chest. Surprisingly, it was extremely comfortable. He buried his face into my hair and I grabbed a fist full of his black T-shirt. He smelt good, like the woods and… The sky, I guess, if the sky has a smell.

"Try to go back to sleep, love," he whispered gently. I grinned.

"You sound British," I muttered. Fang chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh. I let sleep take me under, the dream all but forgotten, just stuffed into the back of my mind.

…

"Hey, wake up, Max. Come on." That is what I woke up to the next morning. I groaned and rolled over. My sluggish, tired brain recognized the absence of a certain black mattress. My eyes peeled open to see said mattress leaning over me.

"Breakfast," he crooned while tugging on my sleeve. I sat up slowly and yawned, stretching my arms above my head. Fang chuckled at my obnoxious sounds and pulled me to my feet. I stumbled out of the door, my nightmare successfully into the dark recesses of my brain. I need a flashlight to think.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I mumbled, the sleep still clear in my voice. Fang smirked and placed a hand on the small of my back. We dragged ourselves down the hallway and the stairs and into the kitchen, where we found it bustling with activity.

The entire Flock was sitting in the kitchen, including Rain and Mr. and Mrs. J. Iggy was standing at the stove, cooking something that smelled fantastic. Gazzy and Angel were sitting at the counter, Gaz chatting with the cook and Ang reading some teen magazine over Nudge's shoulder, who was sitting at the dining table. Mr. J was reading a newspaper and drinking some coffee, while Mrs. J was marveling over Ig's cooking skills.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" she asked as Iggy made a perfect pancake, all fluffy and golden. I heard the words 'bomb' and 'locker-room' exit the Gasman's mouth, but I was still too tired to say anything. Nudge giggled at something, but Angel looked up at us as we entered. How did she know we came in, I will never know nor do I care to ask.

Rain looked up from the book she had her nose in and grinned at us. "Hey," she called, making the activity in the room die down, "Their awake." All heads turned to stare at us. My brow furrowed, but I stayed silent. Fang, however, was feeling particularly chatty.

"Did you rehearse that?" Ok, so it was four words, but that's chatty for Fang. Iggy and Gazzy grinned.

"No, but we rehearsed this," they exclaimed in unison. Fang and I looked at each other. His eyes filled with mischief. I grinned.

"Oh really? What's for breakfast?" we asked together. Everyone stared at us like we had wings. Wait… "Take a picture, it'll last longer. Better yet, a video." We fist bumped and laughed. Well, I laughed, Fang chuckled a little.

"You guys seem pretty happy," Angel pointed out, something in her bright blue eyes I didn't really like. She grinned, poking Nudge. She looked up from her magazine and her gaze locked onto us.

"You do look pretty happy, guys. What happened? Yesterday, Max was all mopey because of what happened to Dr. M. It's really sad, but you were so blue, it was like you were frozen. And Fang, you were really gloomy. I expected a storm cloud to appear above your head. And it was all because Max as so down. It was kind of cute, though. Fang must really like you if he was so sad because you were. And- Oh! Oh my gosh! ZOMG! I know why they're so happy all of the sudden! They are finally together! ZOMG! Finally! Iggy, you owe me twenty bucks!" she squealed, all in one breathe, might I add.

Iggy groaned and dumped the eggs he made on a plate with perfect accuracy. "Ah, Nudge, don't make me pay that," he whined. Nudge shook her head and began arguing with the blind boy behind her. Fang and I stood there as the girls, including Mrs. J, started to gush on and on. The Gasman started to gag and Mr. J just shook his head and chuckled.

I could feel Fang laughing silently behind me, my back almost touching his chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist in answer. I smiled softly and I felt him kiss the top of my head lightly. I wasn't done mourning just yet, but I was defiantly on my way.

**So… How'd you like it? Please no death threats because I didn't update lately and this didn't develop the plot all that much. But it's what you got, so yeah. Review. I love your reviews, they make me smile. And also, I wanted to address this. A bunch of people stopped reading after the first chapter. Can you guys tell me why? I would like that. Thank you,**

** Anonymous**

**They say that teenagers scare**

**The living **** out of me**

**They could care less **

**As long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken you clothes**

**Or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you along**

**But not me**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is Anonymous and Shadow.**** Blondie is still gone; grounded.**** It's like she isn't even doing this anymore. Anyway, the song was 'Teenagers' by 'My Chemical Romance'. Congrats, 'AleeIsBoredC', you got it. The story is 'My Dark Guardian Angel'. ****It's not half bad.**** And that's a lot coming from him. Anyway, I came up with this awesome story plot. I'm gonna do it. I'll explain the update schedule at the end. And I'll write a summary. Shadow did help a lot with this one. I came up with it. Sigh, ok, he's the main creator. But, enough of this, on with this story. Thank you,**

** Anonymous and Shadow**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing fan fiction if I owned Maximum Ride? I thought not.**

Chapter 19

"So, are you going to teach me how to fly or what?" I asked the dark teenager in front of me. I had been trying to get Fang to teach me, but I kept forgetting about the fact he got the snot beaten out of him just days before. I had been better, my mourning period slowly waning until it was basically nonexistent.

Fang sighed and stood from the table where we were previously eating breakfast, brought to us by Iggy. Everyone looked on as he held his hand out to me, silently telling me to get up and follow him outside. I jumped up from my seat and scrambled out the door, with the rest of the Flock (Ella just got back. Very messy reunion) following at me heels.

"How are you going to teach her how to fly, Fang?" Gazzy inquired, walking at a leisurely pace beside said bird-boy. Fang merely shrugged, making Gaz frown, obviously not satisfied. I observed that Fang had lapsed back into his silent stage after Mom's death, but I guessed it was his way of coping. He still talked to me when we were alone, but I couldn't help but worry about him.

Nudge and Angel had updated Ella on my and Fang's 'status', so now she was gushing about it with the girls. I noticed how Rain seemed to fit right in, like she was always here. She was currently walking with Total's lead in her hand, listening to the Gasman's and Iggy's conspiring. They were planning on a bomb to use if the 'people' who did this to us ever tried to find us.

Fang and I lead in pleasant silence to wherever he had planned to teach me. We walked close to each other, doing 360's every now and then, just for paranoia's sake. Being kidnapped of the street will do that to someone.

Fang abruptly turned into a forest, silently ambling through the dry brush. I romped noisily behind him, although my noise was nothing compared to the others. Their ruckus could wake the dead; I did not want to have to deal with a zombie apocalypse as well as the School and that freaking lab thing.

Fang suddenly stopped in front of a beautiful clearing. The winter caused the grass to be brown and withered, but I could already picture the lush, green vegetation that would cover the ground. A smooth, blue waterfall rained down over a small cliff that was hidden partially by the trees. The pool of water flowed through the plain, cutting it into two clean halves.

Fang took my hand and pulled me forward. I could hear a speechless Flock follow us, although I could detect Total sniffing around it happily. Fang's grip tightened slightly, making me look at him. His ebony hair flopped into his matching eyes, maintaining his 'mysterious, tough guy' image. I was one of the lucky few who ever got to see the true him, though.

"Ready?" Fang murmured, bringing me closer to him with a gentle tug. I grinned and nodded excitedly, probably looking like a bobble head. He smirked softly, before kissing my forehead and scooping me up into his arms swiftly. His fifteen foot wings extended slowly, probably sore from all the days of being pressed tightly to his back, as to not let the Johnsons know about our wings. Who knew what they would do if they found out.

With a powerful jump, Fang launched us into the air. His wings flapped a few times before we were high in the air, the Flock just small specks below us. I smiled up at him. I probably wouldn't be able to get through all of this without Fang. But a small, nagging voice in the back of my head was telling me I wouldn't have to go through this if I never met him, but I ignored it. I wouldn't take back anything that had happened over the past few weeks. It's all been worth it.

"I'm going to let you go. When I do, you need to unfurl your wings. I promise, I won't let you fall. I'll always be here to catch you," Fang assured with the upmost confidence in his voice. His eyes held that strange emotion again, but this time, instead of making me slightly uneasy, it sent butterflies into my gut. Every part of me has wings now, I guess. I don't recall drinking RedBull…

Fang slowly slid me out of his grip, making sure I was prepared for the fall, no matter how short it may be. I felt myself drop, the wind beginning to rush through my hair. I whipped my wings out, only to feel a sharp pain run up the base of them. I winced and pushed down. I lifted up into the air, coming face-to-face with Fang.

I laughed, overjoyed by the sensation of flying, something I thought I'd never do myself. If I thought Fang carrying me was exhilarating, then this was the most amazing thing I had ever done.

He swooped around me, grinning and chuckling. The tips of our wings brushed, making me smile wider. Fang wasn't going to be alone in the sky, anymore. He had someone like him, who he could really relate too. He flew closer to me, capturing me in a gentle kiss. His wings beat in unison with mine, only proving how we seem to always be on the same page.

He pulled back, gliding around me, doing graceful spins and arks that only Fang could pull off. I laughed and did the same, although mine were much clumsier. I looked down to see the small specks gone, probably going to get lunch at the house. Who knows how long we've been out here?

"Well, fancy meeting you here."

Crap.

**Well, what did you think? Tell me in a review. So, I apologize for the late update. I've been busy. I'm gonna put that summary above the lyrics. Tell me what you think about it in the review. If no one likes it, I'm not gonna do it. Ok? Ok. Thank you,**

** Anonymous**

**The Boy Next Door**

**Summary: This is not your typical 'boy next door' stories. Yeah, everyone says that, but this is true. Max moves into a new city, and is neighbors with our favorite pseudo-emo. But Fang isn't… normal. I'm not saying he has wings. But he is different, in a very useful way. Follow the antics of our favorite group of misfits in this delightful take on a cliché story line.**

**If I'm a bad person**

**You don't like me**

**I guess I'll make my own way**

**It's a circle**

**A mean cycle**

**I can't excite you anymore**

**What's your gavel, your jury?**

**What's my offence this time?**

**You're not a judge**

**But if you're gonna judge me**

**Sentence me to another life**


End file.
